


A new Luthor in town

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Andrew's a Luthor, F/F, F/M, Good Lex Luthor, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Lex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor finds out that he has a half-brother and decides to take him under his wing. (Warning: Slash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Disclaimer: I do not own ether the Buffy series or the Smallville series.

 

Timeline: takes place between BtVS season 2 and 3 and just after the beginning of Smallville season 1. 

 

Chapter 1

 

Lex sat in his office in Smallville, looking over his father’s records, in secret of course, to find out what his father was up to. 

‘No,’ he thought, ‘Not this,’ and, ‘Hmm, he’s paying money to a young woman for a couple of years that stopped abruptly,’ his eyes narrowed, another of his father’s little girlfriends? Did he tire of her? Or was it something else? 

‘Josephine McCormick,’ he thought, ‘Out of Sunnydale, California,’ she was visited by his father several times but then the visits stopped. 

‘It’s time for me to go to Sunnydale,’ Lex thought and walked out to prepare a trip, he could easily fake going to visit LA to visit the local office there, then his father wouldn’t suspect a thing.

 

A week later he was in LA and he was driving north to Sunnydale, he had looked it up on the plane trip and frowned, Ms McCormick had better still be alive when he got there. 

This town was bigger than Smallville and he hated it already, it felt like a cesspool surrounded by bright colourful flowers which were meant to conceal the ugly nature the town. He drove to Ms McCormick’s last known place of residence. 

The house she lived in looked just a bit rundown and he knew what he was in for, he walked over and knocked on the door and saw a woman walk out and looked at him. 

“Hi, I’m Lex Luthor and I’m looking for a Josephine McCormick?” 

“Shit!” she muttered, “How did you find me? You can go back to your father and tell him he’s not getting his diseased claws into my son!!”

“So,” Lex said with a smirk, “You know what kind of man my father is? No, I’m not here for that, I just need to know what you and he were doing.”

Josephine grumbled, “Come in,” and sat him down, she looked at him and said, “Please, call me Josie but you want to know about mine and Lionel’s relationship?” 

“Yes, I get that you were one of his girls and one he got bored of,” Lex said while looking her over. 

“Not quite, at the time I was separated from my husband and I was in Metropolis working at a restaurant, it was one of those fancy trendy places, and your father came in; he looked gorgeous and he chatted to me. Oh,” Josie shivered, “It gave me the shivers, your father could be charming when he wanted to be.” 

“Yes,” Lex smiled, “Like a snake before it strikes.” 

“Well anyways, we carried on for several months but that’s when I noticed the darker parts of your father’s personality and how he treated you, it was horrible,” Josie said quietly, “And I found out that I was pregnant, so I made up some story about having to leave and told him that I was going to be back in a month but no, I stayed in Sunnydale and never left, he never found out where I was from as I used a fake name to tell him where I came from.”

Lex looked up his eyes, almost hopeful he had a younger sibling here, he asked, “Is my brother or sister around?”

“No, he’s at school,” Josie smiled, “Please don’t tell Lionel about him; he’s not a Luthor, he’s a Wells.” 

“Josie,” Lex said, “It doesn’t matter, I found you and my father knows where you are that’s how I knew to come here.” 

She looked pale, “No!! I’m not letting him get to Andrew!!” 

Lex smiled a bit, “Andrew is it? Well he’s about to find out about his true family.” 

“Honestly,” Lex said, “I’m not sure if he even knows about Andrew; if he had a birth certificate then it won’t be his birth name.” 

‘Thank god,’ Josie thought. 

“Now,” Lex said, “I want you to sign custody of Andrew to me.”

She froze, “Why do you want him? He’s not ruthless, he’s smart but that’s about it.” 

“First of all, if I found out about him being my brother my father will too,” Lex said, “And he hates not knowing things and he won’t be as polite about it as I am.” 

“You’re right,” Josie said sadly, “But I’m not sure about letting you just up and take him, he won’t be able to handle your family.” 

“You’re probably right.” Lex said, “But I am going to look at him and I will still take custody of him.” 

Josie sniffed, a bit worried about Andrew and Lionel’s reaction to each other and her innocent little Andrew being corrupted by the Luthors. She sighed, “If you have to meet him, he’s at the high school.” 

Lex nodded and said,” I’ll be back later with Andrew.” 

He got out and drove to the school, reasoning that it wouldn’t be too far. As he checked his car’s GPS he was glad to find out he was right and as he pulled into the parking lot he looked it over and decided that Smallville had a better education system. 

Lex walked into the office and sat down in front of the principal, causing Snyder to cough out, “Who the hell are you to walk into my office like you own it?”

“Sorry, I thought you might recognize me? I’m Lex Luthor.” 

“Oh god!!” Snyder said as he told the receptionist to hold his calls and muttered, “What can I do for you Mr Luthor?” 

“This,” Lex said, “You have a student here that I’m interested in meeting; his name is Andrew Wells, can you ask him to meet me now.” 

Snyder was about to call for him when Lex held his hand up and said, “I’ll look for him myself, give me a pass and his picture. What I have to talk to him about is private.” 

“I’ll get him for you,” Snyder said, almost fearful for his life, “You can use the counsellor’s office, it’s down the hall.” 

Lex nodded, walked out and began to wait. He was hoping that his little brother would be here soon and then he could make a choice about what do here; he was going to take custody of his brother irregardless of what he found.” 

A couple of minutes later Snyder came in with a young man who looked fifteen/sixteen years old.   
Snyder made him sit across from Lex and quickly left, trying to decide if he was needed, Lex looked at him and said, “Thank you Mr Snyder, you can leave now.” 

After Snyder left Lex looked Andrew over for a moment; there was a bit of a resemblance between them though: his eyes were brighter and the hair wasn’t dark, it was blond. Interesting. 

“Umm,” Andrew muttered feeling a bit nervous, “Who are you? And why do you want to see me?” 

“I’m Lex Luthor and this might be hard for you to believe but I might be your half brother.” 

“What!!?” Andrew said, “No way you’re my brother, I already have a brother; Tucker.” 

“He’s your brother too,” Lex said with a smile, “But we shall get tested in LA at a private lab, those that I trust. Now, let’s go.” 

“Wait a moment,” Andrew said, “I’m not going with you just because you say you’re my brother.” 

Lex smiled and said, “Please trust me Andrew, I won’t hurt you and we can have dinner together, your mom knows I’m here.” 

Andrew sighed, “Alright Mr Luthor,” and followed him outside; he saw Snyder stop him for a moment but backed down when they left. 

‘This car is nice,’ Andrew thought as they got in to it and Lex drove towards LA fast, Andrew looked at how fast they were going. 

“Now Andrew,” Lex said, “Tell me about yourself? I want to know everything about you.”

As Andrew talked about himself Lex thought, “Yeah, if Mrs Wells’s story proves true then I will make sure Andrew went to the best private tutors, he would get the same education that I got.’

Andrew looked at LA’s skyline and was amazed as he only came down here on fieldtrips, they drove into the city and Andrew looked a bit nervous. 

“Don’t worry Andrew,” Lex said, “I’m not going to hurt you,” as they pulled into a parking lot and they walked inside. 

Andrew looked at Lex nervously as he sat down while Lex made all of the arrangements and he waited until a lab technician came in and withdrew some blood, he waited for a couple of hours reading the magazines that were placed all around him, he read while wondering if Mr Luthor was playing a practical joke on him. 

“Yes Mr Luthor,” the Doctor said, “He is your half brother, the sample you brought me matches up with the sample that we took from Mr Wells.”

“Thank you Doctor and also this is to be kept in secret, if my father finds out about this I’ll make sure you don’t get enough time to enjoy your money,” Lex said as he left. 

Andrew was still reading the magazine when Lex came in and said, “Andrew, here’s the tests, they prove that you’re my baby brother.” 

He looked at the papers Lex showed him and he read them out loud and realized that he had another older brother who seemed to have some power, ‘Which was cool,’ he thought, ‘But what happened now?’ 

“So, umm,” Andrew said, “What happens now?”

“Now,” Lex said, “We talk about our father and what you want to do.”

They travelled to a small out of the way place and began to order, Andrew looked at Lex who said, “I don’t need the police or the press, or worse, dad coming to meet you.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said looking at the menu, “But what do you want from me?”

This you’re my brother and no matter what it says on your birth certificate you are a Luthor that means Lex said 

“Now our father, he is, shall we say, a hard man to please and I can already tell you that he wouldn’t be pleased with you.” 

Andrew’s face fell and sighed before Lex looked at him and said, “Andrew, look at me, I am going to make sure that you’re worthy of the Luthor name, which is why I told your mother that I’m taking custody of you. First, to make sure you live up to your potential and second, to protect you from our father.” 

“Why would he care?” Andrew asked, “I mean you already told me that he would be disappointed in me, right?”

“No,” Lex said, “He would see you as a pawn in his schemes and he would find a use for you until you found out that there was nothing left for him to use.” 

Andrew paled, “But he doesn’t know about me, right? And we’re going to keep it that way, right?”

Lex smiled and patted Andrew’s back and said, “Don’t worry Andrew, he’s going to know about you but it’s going to be on your terms, not his.” 

The blonde waitress came by with their orders, Andrew bit into his burger wondering what was going to happen now. 

Lex said, “You will be coming with me to my home in Smallville.” 

The waitress looked up at the name of the town but quickly cast her head down and went back to work and walked away. 

“But,” Andrew muttered, “My friends and family are in Sunnydale, I can’t just leave them.” 

“Umm sorry,” the waitress said, “But Sunnydale’s a place of pain and misery, you’d only get hurt there. Trust me, it’s a bad place.” 

Lex looked her over and said, “Thank you Anne, do you know the town?”

“Do I ever know the town,” Anne whispered and was about to leave. 

Andrew looked at her and his eyes widened in recognition, “I know you, you’re Buffy Summers; you saved my friend Jonathon from a vampire,” when he realized he said that out loud he covered his mouth. 

“Vampire?” Lex said with a smirk, “He has a bit of an imagination.” As he looked Anne over again, he patted a seat and gestured, “Please sit with us Ms Summers.”

Buffy gave Andrew a bit of a look; she looked at Lex and said, “Yeah, my name’s Buffy.”

“You look a bit young to be working here?” Lex said while looking her over. 

“Umm and you look like you’re a bit super rich to be eating at a place where the roaches won’t even eat,” Buffy snarked back. 

Lex nearly broke into a smile and said, “Touché Ms Summers, I am actually quite wealthy but if I were to take my baby brother out to dinner before he was ready, well you know what would happen?”

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “He’s your brother? Wow.” 

“Indeed,” Lex nodded, “He doesn’t know me too well.”

“But Buffy, why are you here?” Andrew asked, “I heard that you ran when you were accused of murdering that other girl but the charges were dropped.” 

Lex looked at her and smiled, “Murder charges? Interesting, Ms Summers.” 

She looked at Andrew and said, “Can you tell me if Rupert Giles is alright?”

“Last I checked,” Andrew said, “I mean he’s gone half the time looking for you but he’s good.” 

“And that group I hung out with,” Buffy said, “Are they alright?”

Andrew nodded, “Yeah, they are, from what I’ve seen they are alright but they don’t mingle much with others.” 

‘Thank you for small favours,’ Buffy thought. 

“Now,” Lex said, “That you’ve been fitted with the latest news on your friends please join us, we’re going back to Sunnydale to discuss Andrew’s new living arrangements.” 

“No,” Buffy froze, “So can’t deal with that right now, sorry.” 

“Not to stay Ms Summers,” Lex said, “I have a bit of a proposition for you that could get out of this mess and maybe a new job, if you truly want to disappear, Ms Summers.” 

 

TBC

 

A/N: This is going to be an Andrew/Clark pairing eventually, not sure about Buffy but she’ll be with Andrew in Smallville, possibly with Buffy/Lex. 

 

Poll Question: How will Andrew take to being a Luthor? And keep in mind that I’m keeping Lex more decent in this fic and how will Lionel take to Andrew?

 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter

 

Chapter 2

 

Lex came out with a slight smile, “Andrew, your parents signed the papers. Now do you want to go in and say goodbye?”

Andrew nodded, he walked in, ignoring Tucker’s jealous looks and looked at him mom and hugged her. 

Josie hugged back and whispered, “Andrew, don’t get sucked into the darkness that has your father ensnared and please, if you need me I’ll come and help you.” 

“Thanks mom,” Andrew whispered as he let her go and walked out, his eyes wet but he didn’t want his brother to see him crying and walked out to his brother’s car. 

Lex frowned a bit, he understood why but he knew that Andrew couldn’t show weakness like that again. 

Buffy looked at Andrew, she shook her head and said, “You alright Andrew?”

He nodded, “Yeah Buffy I’m fine, just a bit upset. When I woke up this morning I was still a Wells.” 

“I understand Andrew,” Lex said, “But remember that you’re a Luthor now and you can’t show this kind of weakness.” 

Buffy looked up and said, “You mean emotion?” Lex nodded and Buffy sighed, “What kind of family is like that?” 

“A family with enemies Ms Summers ,” Lex said, “And now about the deal for you; I recognize potential and you have it and I wonder how you are at fighting and self defence?”

“Pretty good,” Buffy said, “I mean I’m a good fighter and such.” 

Lex smirked, “When we get on the jet I want you to show me how good you are, is that acceptable?”

“Sure,” Buffy said, “But remember; don’t sue me if I hurt you too bad but why do you need to know if I can fight?”

“Smallville has, shall we say, unique threats Ms Summers,” Lex said. 

Buffy frowned, was there another hellmouth in Smallville?

Lex tore out of Sunnydale, happy to be out of that town and said, “Now Ms Summers, how would you like to be officially dead?”

“Umm, is this where you murder me in cold blood?” Buffy said hoping he was kidding.

“No but you can be officially declared dead, Luthorcorp has resources that you can only imagine about and I can easily fake your death and even have a body for them to identify, but it is up to you.”

“And what if I wish to make contact with some people?” Buffy said suspiciously.

“Give me a list of trustworthy people,” Lex said, “And I’ll make it happen.” 

Andrew looked at them both and sighed and Lex patted him on his back, “Cheer up Andrew, you’re about to become extremely wealthy.” 

“I know,” Andrew muttered, “It’s just my family and my friends, I’m going to miss them.” 

Lex nodded and said, “Andrew, let go of the past or else it’s going to come back and drag you down into the muck with it.” 

Buffy shook her head, she could understand Lex’s reasoning but it sounded cold, he obviously didn’t have enough love when he was little. 

As they drove to LA and to the airport, as they got there Lex pulled Andrew out, he looked Andrew over and said, “First we need to get you some new clothes and a couple of tailored suits, I think Italian should fit him, don’t you think so Ms Summers?”

“Umm, it’s a bit late,” Andrew said, “Aren’t the stores closed by now?”

Lex nodded, ‘But wait until we go to Smallville, I’d like you to have some clothes,’ he suddenly thought about that and said, “We can shop in Smallville to avoid our father’s notice.” 

“So, umm, why’d you want me to come with you?” Buffy asked, “I mean you don’t need me, do you?”

“I need someone to protect Andrew,” Lex said, “And you seem like you have the capabilities of a good bodyguard and you look so alike that you two could almost be siblings.” 

Andrew looked at her and said, “I don’t see it.” 

Buffy looked at him and said, “Agreed, only thing we got for the both of us is that we’re both blondes.”

As they got on the jet Andrew looked around and smiled, “Wow, this looks nice Mr Luthor.” 

Lex’s eyes sparkled, “Andrew, we’re family, please call me Lex, alright?”

“Yes Lex,” Andrew said as he sat down on one of the seats and marvelled on how plush and soft it was, it wasn’t like going to Auntie Lucy’s wedding, this felt good. 

As the plane took off Andrew looked at the lights of the city and decided to ask, “So do you have any friends in Smallville?”

Lex looked and simply smiled, “Our dad told me one day that friends are something the Luthor’s don’t need.” 

Andrew shook his head, “No, I’m going to have to disagree with that.” 

“Good, stand up for yourself,” Lex said, “But there are some people that I care about in Smallville that are close to me and you’ll meet them. First are the Kent’s and they’ll like you enough until they find out you’re a Luthor.”

“They judge me on who my father is?” Andrew said confused, “I don’t even know them.” 

“Father didn’t make friends in Smallville but no one there says much to him as he controls quite a few jobs at the local plant,” Lex said with a smirk. 

“But what about these Kent’s? If they aren’t fans of the Luthors why do you like them?” Andrew asked, “I mean, if they don’t like you.” 

“I’m friends with their son, Clark,” Lex said, “And speaking of Clark he’s someone you might want to befriend; he’s your age and he did save my life.”

Andrew listened to the story wide eyed, “How did he do that,” Andrew asked, “I guess I’m glad he did.” 

Lex almost laughed, “Andrew, I think you’re going to fit in fine with the locals.” 

“Now Ms Summers, can you show me how you fight?” Lex said as he got up and took his jacket off 

She nodded, “Just be ready when I hand your ass to you,” and assumed one of the fighting stances Giles taught her. 

“Impressive, that’s a rare style,” Lex smirked, “Whoever taught you how to fight is knowledgeable,” and suddenly struck at Buffy. 

Buffy grabbed his arm, twisted sharply and gave him a soft kick to the chest which caused Lex to cough a bit, he responded by trying to kick back when she managed to trip him and said, “I’m done if you’re done?” 

“Most impressive,” Lex said, “Tell me, do you fence?” 

“Not sure, I don’t usually fence,” Buffy said, “Oh, you mean the one with the swords? No,” she shook her head. 

“Would you like to learn?” Lex asked, “I think you have enormous untapped potential Ms Summers and you can protect Andrew quite well, I’ll pay you handsomely for your services.”

Buffy sat down nodding, wondering how did this happen? She was bussing tables and serving people the worst pies in the world and now she was working for Lex Luthor!

Andrew sighed as he sat down, he looked around curiously. He was looking outside and it was getting darker outside and he was wondering about how his life had seemed too got this way? 

Lex went next to Andrew and said, “It’s going to be alright.”

Andrew nodded and looked down and said, “So, when will we be in Metropolis?” 

“Soon Andrew, soon,” Lex said, still looking at Buffy, ‘Incredible,’ he thought about how she fought and decided that it’d be her choice for training but Andrew, he looked at his little brother and knew he’d be trained in some hand to hand fighting styles and to get rid of some of his softness, that way he could be hard when he had to be.

“Now,” Lex said, “Why don’t I tell you about Smallville? It’s an interesting town and it’s going to be your home so let me tell you a bit about the recent history there.” 

“First,” Lex said, “Several years ago meteorites came crashing down on it, there was a lot of damage and I should know this because I was there, it’s also how I lost my hair,” and laughed a bit as he rubbed his head. 

“Oh,” Andrew said, “I’m sorry to hear that were you hurt.” 

“No,” Lex said, “And thanks for the concern but now the meteor rocks, and you’ll know them when you see them, are glowing green crystal like things and there’s no known evidence that they are harmful to humans.” 

“Cool,” Andrew said, “Rocks from space, maybe I’ll collect a couple of them.” 

Lex nodded, “If you want but like I said; be careful around the rocks.” 

Andrew sighed, “Alright but still, why do you want me Lex? I’m not exactly strong, physically.” 

“True but after I’m done with you will be strong, both mentally and physically Andrew, I promise you that,” Lex said, “Remember: you aren’t a Wells, you’re a Luthor.” 

Buffy looked concerned, she had heard rumours of both Luthors and knew that might not be a good thing about Andrew being more like the other Luthors but Lex seemed to be at least a good guy.

They heard the pilot say, “Mr Luthor, we’re landing in Metropolis.” 

As they looked out of the airplane Andrew saw the large golden globe over the Daily Planet, he remembered his dad used to like the paper, and then he remembered that his dad wasn’t really his dad. 

When the plane landed Lex led them out to a car and they drove toward Smallville, Lex explained what Lionel Luthor had done for the town and to the town. Buffy frowned even harder and said, “Forgive me but it sounds like your father is a jerk.” 

Lex laughed, “To put it mildly Ms Summers but he expects the best from his children and this is why I’m going to make sure that Andrew meets his expectations when they meet.” 

Andrew gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of meeting his father, especially after hearing about him but maybe Lionel Luthor wasn’t that bad and Lex was just bitter but, as he thought it over, it probably was true. After all, mom wouldn’t have hidden from a nice caring father. 

“So,” Buffy asked, “How far is Smallville from Metropolis anyways?”

“Not far,” Lex said, “Quite a few residents of Smallville actually work in Metropolis; it’s a two hour commute: one hour there and one hour back.” 

Buffy nodded, ‘So, not much farther than Sunnydale is from LA,’ she thought, ‘Though it’s probably safer than Sunnydale,’ and wondered what these unique threats Lex was talking about? 

She gave him a look, “So, what about these threats you told me about?”

“Ah yes, since the meteor storm,” Lex said, “There have been odd incidents here and there which make some people think there is something wrong with the town, some have pointed fingers at Luthorcorp.” 

Andrew winced in pain thinking, ‘What will the townspeople would think of me when they find out that I share DNA with them,’ and said, “Is it alright if I go by the name Wells in town?”

Lex nodded, “If I could I’d go by it too but unfortunately they know me as Lex Luthor, so…” 

“You can’t pretend to be someone you aren’t because you’re famous, right?” Buffy said with a sad smile.

“Exactly and Andrew, you are a Luthor,” Lex said, “But don’t go around mentioning it to people, you’ll find people willing to do anything to get their hands on you and you’ll find that a lot of people can be corrupted by power.” 

Andrew shivered a bit and nodded, “Yes Lex.” 

Buffy looked at the sign they passed and said, “Meteor capital of the world? Now that’s twisted, advertising the thing that nearly destroyed your town.” 

“Umm, Buffy, it’s happened before,” Andrew, “A lot of towns can sometimes use disasters to bounce back, I can think of a couple off hand right now.” 

Lex nodded, “There’s people who sell meteor rocks as tourist souvenirs.” 

“Lovely,” Buffy muttered and thought, ‘Thank god there wasn’t tourist attraction like that in Sunnydale,’ and suddenly had a horrible thought of guided tours going through the graveyards of Sunnydale, people stopping at Willy’s bar and then to the library where they pay Giles to tell the history of the Hellmouth and suddenly broke out laughing as it was so horrible it was funny or, god help her, people selling vampire ash and teeth. 

Andrew and Lex stared at her and Buffy whispered into Andrew’s ear what made her laugh, he started to giggle a bit at the thought too. 

“Care to let me in on the joke?” Lex asked amused. 

“Check the history of Sunnydale on the internet,” Buffy laughed, “And you’ll see what we’re laughing about.” 

Lex nodded, “I do like mysteries,” he said as they drove into the driveway of the Luthor manor. 

Andrew shuddered with a bit of fear, “This place looks like something that came from Transylvania.” 

Buffy nodded and said, “Yeah, does Dracula live here?”

“No,” Lex said, “It’s the Luthor family castle, apparently dad had it shipped over from Scotland and he didn’t even intend to step foot in it once.”

“Why would he build it then?” Andrew nearly yelled, “I mean its bit wasteful to have a home you aren’t going to use, right?”

“Not really Andrew,” Buffy sighed, “In the neighbourhood where I grew up there were people who had things built. I mean there was a party years ago and my dad was bragging about the fact he had a vacation home in the Hamptons, but honestly; if we had it we never went there Andrew, it’s for status, for people to show that they can do it because they can.”

Lex nodded, “A very concise view Ms Summers and almost certainly why my dad did it or at least one of the reasons.”

 

TBC

 

Poll questions: How will Andrew and Buffy handle their first day at Smallville high? How will Buffy handle her new job as bodyguard? How will Buffy handle her first Meteor Mutant? Who should be on the list that Buffy wanted to create that lets them know that she is ‘alive?’ or should she even go with Lex’s plan?

 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 3

 

Andrew moved around the mansion looking around in awe. 

‘This place is beautiful,’ Buffy thought, ‘Its way too extravagant,’ she looked at Lex and said, “Your father never intended to step foot in this place?” 

“That’s true,” Lex said, “Now please sit down Ms Summers while I arrange your death.” 

“Ooh,” Buffy said, “Come on, give me a noble death: like I fought a hundred attackers off and stuff like that, something people can be proud of.”

“How about you died saving a young couple from a mugger,” Lex said, “You were shot but you managed to scare the mugger off and they tried to revive you but it was too late?” 

“Perfect,” Buffy said, “How are you going to fake this?” 

“First things first,” Lex said, “That list of people who can contact you if you needed to?” 

Buffy smiled and wondered if she should have her mother but decided against it, ‘After all, mom did disown me.’ She wrote down ‘Rupert Giles’ and that was it. 

Lex picked up the note and frowned a bit, “Who is Rupert Giles? What about your mother?”

“He’s a teacher of mine and almost like a father to me,” Buffy said, “And my mother disowned me sir.” 

“Very well,” Lex said as he made the arrangements and suddenly snapped his fingers and said, “Lawrence, please show them to their rooms.” 

The butler nodded, “Yes sir,” and looked at the other two, “Please follow me sir and madam,” and took them too their rooms. 

Andrew looked at his and smiled, ‘This bedroom is bigger than the living room and dining room of my old house and the bed looked so big and soft,’ he jumped on to it and nearly sank into what he assumed were silk sheets and goose down pillows and he almost instantly fell asleep. 

Buffy walked to her room and smiled, finally a real bed and not one that massaged her by being full of cockroaches. She found herself liking Andrew and prayed that he didn’t follow the same path that his father and brother are on. 

She was about to go to sleep when Lex knocked on her door and asked, “Ms Summers, are you decent?”

“Yeah,” Buffy laughed, “Come on in Mr Luthor. 

Lex came in and smiled, “How do you like the room Ms Summers? Is it to your liking?”

Buffy nodded and Lex sat down and said, “I forgot something; I’m having some friends forge a new birth certificates for you and I need a name for you?”

She thought it over and said, “Anne Winterbourne.”

“Exotic,” Lex said, “And clever use of your own last name.” 

“Thanks,” Buffy said, “And thank you for doing this for me, how can I repay you?”

“Easy,” Lex said, “Protect my baby brother, he’s important to me.” 

Buffy nodded and went to sleep quietly in her large comfortable bed and began to dream contently, finally.

 

The next morning Andrew was shaken awake by Buffy and he looked up, his eyes bleary and muttered, “What’s happening?”

“It’s time to get ready,” Buffy smiled, “Oh and you can call me Anne outside of the mansion, alright?”

Andrew nodded and he found some clothes laid out for him and smiled a bit; ‘They didn’t look too fancy,’ and put them on. He looked at Buffy and said, “The fabric feels funny.”

“Oh, it’s silk so be careful in it, no roughhousing,” Buffy laughed, “And the pants are denim so don’t worry.” 

“I’m wearing a silk shirt in a rural high school!!?” Andrew nearly said in a shocked voice. 

“Don’t worry, as long as it isn’t too fine we pretend its polyester, though if we admit that you might as well get beaten up. Let’s go talk to your brother.” 

Lex was working in his office when Andrew and Buffy came in, he smiled, “You two are going to be late for the first day at school.”

“Umm, yeah,” Andrew said, “If I’m not going to draw attention to myself then what’s with the silk shirt?” 

Lex stared in shock and yelled angrily, “Damn it!! I said cotton not silk, damn it!! Hans, get in here!!” 

The butler rushed and said, “Sir? Is there something you need?”

“Yes, I said appropriate clothing, not silk,” Lex said, “This makes Andrew stick out like a sore thumb, get him a cotton shirt, now!!” 

Hans nodded and mumbled out an apology and ran off to get the cotton shirt as Lex looked calm.

Buffy looked at him and said, “Wow, your heartbeat probably didn’t even go up during that little outburst.” 

Lex smiled, “Hans is a good man so I made sure that he knew I was displeased and he won’t do it next time and if he does, he’s fired.” 

Andrew looked a bit ill and thought, ‘Mistakes happen but he supposed, on the job, they couldn’t make a mistake but it was a wrong shirt, he didn’t poison us all.’ 

Hans walked in with the new shirt and Andrew pulled his shirt off and put the cotton shirt on and Lex smiled, “Much better,” he looked at Hans and thought it over and said, “Put that one in his closet, alright? I liked it on him.” 

Buffy looked at her watch and said, “Come on Andrew, we have to get to school,” and they ran to a car that Lex said would be acceptable for them to use in Smallville. 

“So,” Buffy said, “Andrew, do you know how to drive?”

He nodded and said, “Mom insisted that we needed to know how to drive,” he looked at Buffy and said, “You know how to drive?”

“Umm, not as such,” Buffy said to herself, remembering the crashed cars; the reason why her mom refused to let her try it. 

“I can teach you what I know,” Andrew said with a smile, he got in the car and started the engine but before they left Hans ran out holding a package.

“Umm, what’s this?” Buffy asked as she took the package from Andrew’s hands and said, “Sorry, it could be a bomb.” 

“And you’re going to open it inside the car?” Andrew asked while backing away.

She walked outside and opened the box and saw two wallets, she ran back to the car and said, “It’s a couple of wallets.” 

Andrew looked at the wallets and realized there was at least sixty dollars in both of them, he smiled, “I think it’s just a bit of spending money.” 

He started the car and they headed to town, Andrew started the GPS and typed in the school’s address and they drove off. 

Lex watched them leave and said, “Hans, did you give them the wallets?”

Hans nodded and walked out of the room to make their beds while Lex walked off to his office to begin his work for the day. 

Andrew looked at the road carefully; this wasn’t like Sunnydale, he had no idea what kind of dangers there were on the roads here in Smallville. 

Buffy smiled at Andrew and said, “Smallville looks nice actually, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “But I’m going to see if we can go on the bus from now on because I’m not sure about driving on the roads here.” 

“You’re doing fine Andrew,” Buffy said, “And besides, I think I can see the school now.” 

“Alright Ms Winterbourne,” Andrew giggled, “Are you ready for your first day at school?”

“What’s wrong with Winterbourne,” Buffy said with smirk, “Andrew Luthor?”

Andrew nodded, “Nothing but it is the name of a creek that’s dry in summer,” and laughed a bit. 

“I like Andrew,” Buffy said, “And remember: it’s Anne Winterbourne to you. 

They walked out of the car and towards the school; Buffy was aware of a lot of people staring at her and Andrew and sighed: it was just like Sunnydale and swore if she saw someone look at her and crash on a skateboard she was going to scream. 

“What are they looking at?” Andrew whispered to her. 

“They’re looking at us Andrew,” Buffy said quietly, “We’re the new kids. I went through the same thing in Sunnydale; there were a lot of people staring at me when I walked down to meet Mr Flutie.” 

Andrew sighed, “I liked Mr Flutie, he was nice, to a point though. Did you have to go through his group hug therapy? It was traumatising.” 

They walked towards the principal’s office and walked in, Buffy smiled, “Umm, Principal Kwan?” 

He gestured for them to sit down and said, “Andrew Wells and Anne Winterbourne, welcome to Smallville high. First, Andrew; your school records show that you have consistently got very good grades in chemistry, mathematics and biology and Ms Winterbourne; your grades are decent enough.” 

“Now you are brother and sister?” Kwan asked, “Even with your different last names?” 

Andrew thought quickly and said, “Different fathers: her father wanted Anne to have his last name rather than mom’s last name.” 

“Okay, I have a couple of students who are going to show you around,” Kwan said, “Now please keep your noses clean here.” 

They nodded and waited for whoever was going to lead them around, they didn’t have to wait long when a boy with dark hair who was incredibly tall came in. Andrew stared at him openly; he was good looking, almost perfect. He shook his head as the man introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Clark Kent.” 

Buffy nodded and said, “Anne Winterbourne and this is Andrew Wells.” 

“Hi guys, it’s nice to meet you both. This is Chloe Sullivan,” Clark said as he introduced the blonde next to him. 

They shook hands and as they walked down the halls Andrew looked around and said, “Please tell me what’s with your mascot here?” Andrew asked as he pointed out all of the ‘Go Crow’s’ signs. 

“We have a lot of school spirit,” Chloe said with a smile, “Didn’t you guys have school spirit at your old school?”

“Umm,” Andrew muttered, “It went downhill ever since our mascot and the principal were eaten in the same day by wild dogs.” 

Buffy nodded, “Yes, wild dogs that got by a closed door, Sunnydale have very intelligent wild dogs.” 

Clark and Chloe stared, “Your principal and mascot were eaten,” Clark said shaking his head, “By wild dogs?” 

“And,” Chloe added, “They were smart enough to open a door and eat a man? What was your mascot?”

“Oh,” Andrew said, “It was a cute little piglet that Principal Flutie tried to make look like an angry razorback boar.” 

“Yep, Herbert was cute,” Buffy said sadly, “And I liked Principal Flutie.” 

“Was Sunnydale built over a nuclear waste dump or something like that?” Chloe asked. 

“No,” Buffy said, “It wasn’t over a nuclear waste dump; it’d have honestly made sense if it was but no, we weren’t that lucky.”

As they were being led around Andrew stared at Clark and thought to himself, ‘So this is Lex’s friend? He seems really nice and open.” 

“So,” Chloe said, “We end the tour at The Torch: our school newspaper which, by the way, is always looking for good staff.” 

They were by themselves when Clark and Chloe left to go talk to a friend of theirs; Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “So, that’s Clark? He seems nice, doesn’t he?”

Andrew nodded and said, “He does seem nice, I like him.” 

Buffy nodded as they talked about other things, noting that Andrew was deep in thought about things. 

“What’re you thinking about Andrew?” Buffy asked, “You look like you’re thinking about something?”

“This,” Andrew said, “I’m not sure about what happens now, Smallville seems nice but…”

“It’s not Sunnydale,” Buffy finished for him, “You miss your friends don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Andrew nodded, “Don’t you miss anyone in Sunnydale?”

Buffy thought it over and nodded, “Yeah, a couple. But Andrew we can both make a fresh start here and new friends, Clark knows your brother and he seems decent enough.” 

“By the way,” Andrew asked, “If you’re protecting me are you going to kill people?”

“Nope,” Buffy said, “But I can definitely put them in the hospital and trust me, if they tried to hurt you I would put them in a body cast.”

 

Meanwhile Lex had finally finished his work for Buffy and, if he timed it right, her family would get the news in a couple of hours. 

 

TBC

 

A/N” That was their first day of school and they will be meeting their first meteor mutant soon, any suggestions for the mutant’s abilities and who it should be from season 1 will be appreciated. What do you guys think of Buffy’s new name?

I will be slowly going into the relationships between Andrew/Clark and Buffy/Lex soon.

How do you think Buffy’s friends and family will react to her “Death”? Keep in mind that Giles will know the truth soon. 

 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 4

 

Andrew was a bit concerned about the football coach, he whispered to Buffy about it and she nodded, he seemed driven to win. 

“Yeah,” Buffy whispered, “I heard some of the team’s in trouble for cheating and because of that he’s pissed off.” 

“Well,” Andrew said, “I don’t care as long as he leaves me alone, I never liked the coach of Sunnydale, especially the swim coach; I heard some rumours about him. 

Buffy shuddered remembering him, “Yeah, those rumours Andrew, they’re true, all of them.” 

“You mean he tried to rape a member of the swim team?” Andrew asked his eyes wide with fear. 

“What? Oh no, not that,” Buffy muttered, “To help the swim team win he was mutating them into fish creatures, though I suppose that could be a kind of rape.” 

Andrew looked ill and said, “Fish creature? Honestly, winning isn’t everything though I hate to lose like everyone else but I won’t win at others expense.” 

“Well anyways,” Andrew said, “We should head back to the mansion, and I want to talk to Lex about things, especially about our father.” 

Andrew and Buffy walked out towards the exit when Chloe jumped in front of him and grinned, “Hey guys, what’s the rush? You aren’t even letting me show you the town.”

Buffy smiled, “Sorry, we have to get home homework and such, maybe some other time?” 

Chloe sighed, “Wish you guys could hang out, I’m being punished for running the article on Coach Arnold.” 

Andrew thought to himself and decided, “Sure, why don’t we go out for coffee or something like that so you aren’t alone.”

They drove in Andrew’s car to the coffee house that Chloe pointed out for them and Andrew was listening to her talk about, except for Clark and Pete, the football team and some others were treating her like a pariah. 

“Oh,” Andrew muttered, “It isn’t fair, you just told the truth and frankly the truth isn’t always pretty, so tell them to piss off.”

“Well that’s a pretty grim outlook,” their waitress said with a smile. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Chloe said, “You didn’t meet everyone today. Guys, this is Lana Lang; she’s the head cheerleader.” 

“Cool,” Andrew smiled, “I’m Andrew Wells and this is Anne Winterbourne.” 

“So you’re the new kids?” Lana said with a smile, “Welcome to Smallville, I wish I could give you a freebie but I can’t.” 

“And also, I quit cheerleading,” Lana smiled, “You can’t always be a cheerleader, right?”

“Nope,” Buffy said, “And I know that to be the truth because I used to be a cheerleader in LA.” 

“God, LA?” Lana said, “I’d love to be there as Smallville seems to be a bit limited.” 

They were chatting for a couple of minutes when Lex came in and saw Andrew talking to Chloe and Lana, he shook his head and walked over to Andrew and smiled, “Buttering the press already?”

Andrew turned pink and said, “No, Chloe and I were just talking.”

Lex chuckled and gestured for Andrew to sit down next to him and whispered, “You might be talking right now Andrew but one day you will be cultivating a relationship with the press as a Luthor.” 

Andrew nodded and Lex smiled, “But also, please remember that it never hurts to have friends in the press and come back to the mansion, I’ve some books for you to read.” 

“Yes Lex,” Andrew said softly as he sat back down with Chloe and Buffy. 

Chloe shook her head and said, “You know Lex Luthor? How? The only one he’s talked to in Smallville is Clark.” 

“Oh,” Andrew nodded, knowing full well why Lex was talking to him. 

Lana left to get some coffee for more customers and Chloe looked at Andrew and said, “So, you got a crush on her already?”

“No,” Andrew shook his head, “Should I have a crush on her? I mean she’s pretty but I don’t like her that way.”

Chloe looked surprised and grinned brighter, “Most men like her, I mean Clark’s had a crush on her for years.” 

Andrew listened and nodded, when Clark came in he saw Lana and went over and started to talk to her. 

Lex looked up and saw Clark and waved him over as he needed his help with something. 

“Hey Lex,” Clark said his smile bright, “What’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Lex said, “So, did you meet Andrew today?”

“You mean the new kid?” Clark asked, “Yeah, I met him, he seems nice.” 

“Good,” Lex said, “Good, very good,” and lowered his voice to a whisper, “I trust you Clark: Andrew’s my baby brother, well half brother.” 

Clark looked wide eyed and whispered, “No way!! He doesn’t look anything like you Lex.”

“Perhaps that’s the good thing,” Lex said, “Until a day ago he didn’t know he was part of the family and I didn’t know about him either, so we’ve decided to keep his lineage a secret from all but a couple of people I trust and that’s you and your parents and now I have a favour to ask of you.” 

“Alright,” Clark said, “But what can we do for you?”

“This,” Lex said, “My lifestyle has advantages and disadvantages, one advantage is that I’ve never wanted for anything but with that I became a spoiled rich kid, the one you love to hate and read about in the gossip rags.” 

“Okay,” Clark said, “But what do you want us to do for him?”

“Easy,” Lex smiled, “Andrew is to work for you, to make sure he doesn’t forget about the common man and to make sure he doesn’t turn completely into me.” 

Clark froze, he wasn’t sure about that as his dad hated the Luthors and then there was his secret; that could be discovered and who knows what would happen then. 

“I’ll see Lex,” Clark mumbled, “But what about your father? Would he tolerate his son doing farmhand work?”

“That’s just it,” Lex whispered, “My father has no knowledge of Andrew which, right now, works to my advantage. 

“Please tell me,” Clark whispered, “That you aren’t using him in a scheme against your father?” 

“Not at all Clark,” Lex said, “Fact is that I’m delighted to have a little brother and I mean to make sure he keeps what I like about him intact but don’t have him do any heavy lifting.” 

Clark nodded and said, “Bring him by in a bit; we can talk about it when you bring him over.” 

“Good, I’m going to bring him over now,” Lex said, “Him and Anne if that’s alright? You want a ride too?”

“Sure,” Clark said, “But shouldn’t I warn my dad that we’re coming?”

“Nope, keep your opponent on his toes,” Lex said with a smile, “Now let’s get ready.” 

Lex grabbed Andrew and Buffy and they went into his car and Lex said that he’d send someone back for the car Andrew was driving. 

As they drove to the Kent farm Andrew was feeling uneasy; why were they going to this farm? Lex explained that they were going to tell the Kent’s the truth about him. He was really uneasy, he wasn’t sure what would happen but he was sure that he was going to be despised or worse. 

Buffy held Andrew’s hand reassuringly, he was uneasy about this idea and she was too, hopefully these Kent’s would be nice, after all, their son seemed nice and that was a good indication about them. 

Andrew looked at the farm as it came up to them, it seemed nice but for all he knew Clark or his father could be an axe murderer and take out what frustrations they had on the Luthors out on him. 

“Dad,” Clark called as they parked, “Lex wants to talk to you.” 

Jonathon came out and Andrew looked him over and shrugged, he looked nice but, then again, you can never tell. 

He walked down to Lex and said, “Hello Lex, how can I help you?”

“I’d like to talk about this in private,” Lex said, “If we can?” 

Jonathon nodded and gave a little nod to Andrew and Buffy, who followed him into the Kent home. 

Martha walked over and gave her welcome to Lex and looked at Andrew and Buffy and said, “Hi, I’m Martha Kent.” 

“So Lex,” Jonathon pressed, “What do you want to talk to me about?”

“This,” Lex said, “First, you should know that Andrew here is my half brother, he lived in Sunnydale until I took custody of him from his mother.” 

“Why?” Jonathon growled, “What gave you the right to take him from his mother?”

Lex smiled a bit, “Because if my father found him he wouldn’t have been as nice to him as I am being.” 

Andrew moved closer to Buffy as he felt the tension in the area go up quite a bit and he looked at Jonathon a bit more nervously. 

“I guess that could be true, Lionel Luthor isn’t a man to trust but does he know of Andrew?” Jonathon asked while looking Andrew over. 

“No, he doesn’t know about Andrew,” Lex shook his head, “And I want to keep it that way for now. As it is, Andrew doesn’t have the hardness to be a Luthor.” 

“Hmmph,” Jonathon snorted, “I don’t consider that a fault and you know that. But why are you telling us this?” 

“Because you two wouldn’t tell my father and I trust Clark,” Lex smiled slightly. 

“And,” Lex continued, “I want you to put Andrew to work, he needs to learn to keep his humility that which makes him different from me and my father and, knowing my father, when he finds out about Andrew he’d spoil him the same way he did to me and look what it created? I was on every gossip rag in the country.” 

Jonathon thought it over and smiled a bit, he kind of approved of what Lex wanted to do for Andrew to make sure he didn’t get the attitude that he and Lionel had seemed to have. 

“So Andrew,” Jonathon said, “Do you know much about farm work?”

Andrew shook his head and Jonathon smiled, “You’re going to learn a lot here.” 

Lex ushered Andrew and Buffy out and said, “He’ll be by tomorrow afternoon,” and looked at Jonathon and said, “I know what you think of the Luthors, just don’t let your dislike of me and my father colour your opinion of Andrew.”

 

TBC

 

A/N: They will be facing the coach tomorrow.

Poll question: What do you think of Lex’s plan for Andrew to make sure he doesn’t turn into a true Luthor?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 5

 

Andrew looked a bit nervously at Lex and asked, “Why did you want me to go to the Kent farm to work?” 

“To make sure you avoid the mistakes that I made Andrew,” Lex said. 

At Andrew’s confused look Lex sighed and said, “I was a bit wild, especially after my mom died. My father didn’t spend time with me so I became callous and self destructive, our father lavished me with gifts and sent me to expensive boarding schools rather than spend time with me, which didn’t help me.” 

“Ouch,” Buffy winced with sympathy, she felt horrible; she know how that worked and listened to him. 

“Now at Excelsior Academy,” Lex said, “You can imagine how I was treated as a bald teenager by the other students and one stands in my mind, Oliver Queen: he bullied me and a friend of mine, Duncan and to try to get his acceptance I bullied my friend Duncan and beat him badly, he ran out onto the street and got ran over.” 

Andrew looked a bit cross and shook his head, “I got bullied a lot too, at Sunnydale. Me and my friend, Jonathon both got bullied by the girls and the jocks.” 

Lex nodded, “Well anyways; I partied, I got into fights and was, in general, a source of embarrassment for our father, at times the attitude we showed each other wasn’t fun.” 

As they drove to the mansion Lex frowned at the limo in front of the mansion, he looked at Andrew and said, “Please prepare yourself, you’re going to meet Lionel Luthor.” 

“No!!” Andrew shook his head, “I don’t want to meet him.” 

Buffy smiled, “Andrew it’s going to be alright, if he tries anything we can handle him.” 

“Actually,” Lex said, “This could work out; he probably knows about you staying here anyways but not who you are.” 

Andrew breathed in and prayed desperately that was what was happening. 

They stopped in front of the mansion and Lex looked at Andrew and said, “Remember, you and your friend are new live in servants.” 

“Alright,” Buffy smiled a bit nervously as she wasn’t sure Lionel Luthor would believe Lex’s story. 

Lex went in and said, “Hello father, so nice to see you.” 

Lionel nodded and looked at Lex and said, “I understand that you have some guests, I was hoping to find out why they are staying here.” 

“They are friends of a friend, they helped me out in LA and I decided to hire them as servants for the mansion.” 

“Really?” Lionel said, “That seems very generous of you, a bit too generous but nonetheless generous.” 

Lex gestured for Andrew and Buffy to come in and smiled, “Dad, this is Andrew Wells and Anne Winterbourne.”

Lionel nodded, “A pleasure to meet you both,” and focused on Andrew for a moment as there was something familiar about him but no, Lionel couldn’t put his finger on it. He stared at Andrew’s eyes and wondered where he saw eyes like that before he nodded, “Nice to meet you Mr Wells,” and held out his hand to Andrew to shake it.

Andrew sighed and took the offered hand; he shook it and said, “Hello Mr Luthor.” 

“Now Lex,” Lionel said, “Remember what you have to do,” and left. 

After he left Andrew started to breathe again, deeply gulping the air around him. Lex patted him on the back and said, “You alright Andrew?”

“Yeah,” Andrew coughed, “He didn’t suspect anything but I’m not sure about that.” 

“Good eye,” Lex nodded, “He suspects but he doesn’t know.” 

After they calmed down a bit Lex had the cook prepare dinner while Andrew and Buffy began to work on their homework, Andrew looked up and said, “So what did he want you to do?”

Lex sighed, “He wants me to fire about twenty percent of the employees at the plant to make it cost effective.” 

“God!!” Buffy groaned, “He doesn’t have the guts to do it himself so he makes you do it and you take the heat!” 

“No, he’s doing it as a lesson. In a bold move I hired more people to attempt to put our competitors on the run,” Lex growled, “He disagreed with it.” 

Andrew nodded as he finished his homework and asked, “You had some books for me to read?” 

Lex nodded and dropped a copy of Sun Tzu’s art of war and said, “Read that, you are going to have to learn how big business works quickly and when you aren’t studying I want you to train in martial arts and learn how to use a gun.” 

Andrew looked a bit pale, a gun? He hated those things but if Lex said he needed a lesson in how to use guns he would learn and just hope he wouldn’t have to use it.

Buffy frowned at the thought of guns; she never liked them and she wasn’t sure about Andrew learning how to use guns but they would be a good thing if he needed it but still, guns?

After dinner Andrew was reading the book in the study and he sighed, the book was interesting and the room was nice as there were a lot of books here,

Buffy watched Andrew read and she walked over to where he was reading and smiled, “You’ve been reading for hours, why don’t you sneak down with me and see if there’s some cheesecake or something like that?” 

Andrew nodded and walked downstairs behind her and made sure they were quiet so they wouldn’t disturb Lex. 

Meanwhile Lex was still thinking about how he could get out of firing so many people when he heard laughing, ‘It sounds like Andrew but then again I could be wrong,’ he thought, when he walked down and saw Andrew and Buffy in the kitchen, making something to eat. 

He walked in and said, “Wasn’t dinner enough?” 

Buffy shook her head and said, “Sorry, we aren’t used to eating that fancy stuff just yet, I mean it was good, just not what…”

“You’re used to eating?” Lex finished and saw Andrew frying something in the pan and it smelled good, “What are you making?” 

“Oh, umm, grilled cheese with bacon in it but there was no cheddar cheese in the fridge, so,” Andrew said, “I found some Swiss cheese and we’re using that.”

Lex nodded and was about to walk away when Andrew smiled, “Do you want a sandwich too Lex?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Lex said as he took a plate and bit into it and thought, ‘It’s good.’ He looked at Andrew and said, “You like to cook?”

“Umm, yeah,” Andrew nodded, “Mom insisted that we know how to cook; Tucker hated it and I was a bit clumsy at first but she didn’t give up on me, even after I set fire to the kitchen that one time while trying to make cupcakes.” 

Lex looked at him amused and said, “Will I come home to the mansion burning down one day?”

“No,” Andrew said, “I learned my lesson the last time and they were more worried for me than the kitchen anyways but there wasn’t much damage anyways.” 

Lex laughed and said, “Just be careful.” 

Andrew nodded, “Yes Lex, I’ll be careful.”

Buffy looked at her watch and said, “Umm, did you do whatever you did to cause my death?”

“Ah yes,” Lex said, “I’ve done that and did you want to talk to your friend in Sunnydale?”

“Yeah,” Buffy nodded, she rushed towards the phone and looked at Lex, who nodded. She dialled the phone, praying that Giles was alone. 

She heard the phone ring two times before being picked up and she sighed with relief when she heard his voice. 

“Umm, hi Giles, it’s Buffy.” 

“Good Lord!!” Giles exclaimed over the phone, “Buffy? We heard you were dead and your mother is quite upset. Where are you?”

Buffy explained everything that happened and Giles looked down at his feet, he wanted to make sure Buffy was safe and decided that he’d have to visit Smallville soon. 

“Please Buffy,” Giles begged, “Why did you run away? The charges were dropped, you know that, right? But anyways, may I come and see if you’re alright?”

“Sure but Giles, just you alright?” Buffy pleaded, “And we can talk then.” 

She ran back into the kitchen and saw Andrew leave for bed and sighed, “Umm, he’s coming over to see if I’m being well treated.”

Lex nodded, “He’s welcome to stay here if he wants, who is he anyways?”

“Oh, he’s the one who taught me how to fight,” Buffy said looking a bit relieved that he was still alright.

“Really?” Lex said, “If he taught you to be this skilled already, I wouldn’t mind hiring him for lessons for both you and Andrew.” 

“Oh really?” Buffy said, “Not sure if he would stay here. After all, he has things he has to do in Sunnydale, I think.” 

“Maybe,” Lex smiled, “But I might be able to get him to work for me. Good night Ms Summers.” 

She nodded and headed to bed herself sighing, would Giles actually move here? It’d be really cool if he did move here but she wasn’t sure he would as he had a lot of things to do in Sunnydale. 

The next morning Andrew woke up early, as he didn’t want to disappoint his brother, he got dressed and walked out to the kitchen and saw the staff already cooking breakfast. 

The head chef nodded, “Mr Wells please, if you’re hungry you can wait in the dining room, breakfast will be served soon.” 

“Umm, I can make my own,” Andrew said with a smile. 

The chef smiled it’s my job, “Mr Wells, relax and stay in the dining room.” 

Andrew walked out and saw Lex and Buffy talking, Lex waved him over and said, “Good morning Andrew, I’m glad to see you woke up earlier today.” 

He nodded and sat down; Lex shook his head and said, “So Andrew, what’s up for you and Buffy today?”

“Umm, I got work at the Kent’s farm, remember?” Andrew said. 

“Yes and remember,” Lex said, “If Jonathon Kent gives you some problems about your parentage you stand your ground.” 

“Come on Buffy,” Andrew smiled, “It’s time to get to school,” and they ran out of the mansion. 

“So, we’re taking the bus?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah,” Andrew nodded, “I don’t want to have to drive in a place that still kind of freaks me out.” 

Buffy shrugged and said, “If someone trips you I’m going to break his shin.” 

Andrew nodded, “Sounds alright to me, just don’t link me to any of the savage beatings.” 

“Sure thing boss,” Buffy laughed. 

“That’s right, I forgot that I’m basically your boss,” Andrew replied jokingly, “But I’d never misuse my powers.” 

As the bus stopped in front of them Andrew smiled, “Best foot forward,” and they walked in and Andrew saw Chloe and Clark. 

Chloe waved Andrew over and he sat next to Clark, who looked at Andrew and said, “You didn’t meet Pete Ross yet, did you Andrew?”

Andrew smiled and shook Pete’s hand, he looked at Chloe and said, “Umm, you look a bit frazzled, did something happen?” 

“Yeah, something happened last night,” Chloe said still shocked, “There was a fire in the Torch office.” 

“Oh god!!” Andrew said, “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Chloe said, “And I’m sure I’ll be better soon Andrew, thanks.” 

Clark shook his head and said, “She blames the coach for it; he’s gotten angry about her article on the paper about some of the football team players caught cheating.” 

“Yeah, we heard,” Andrew said, “Sorry to hear that.” 

“And don’t forget, Principal Kwan was nearly roasted in his car too.” 

“Umm,” Andrew said, “Do you think the coach could be a mage? It might make sense.” 

“Yeah,” Chloe laughed, “I’m not a believer in magic, the weird things in Smallville, yeah. I’ll show you my wall of weird: it’s my list of the weird things that happened in Smallville since the meteor shower.”

When they got to school Chloe looked at Buffy, who walked next to Andrew, and said, “Clark, what is Andrew’s story?” 

“Oh,” Clark said, “I not sure but he’s going to be helping around the farm, which dad is glad to hear,” knowing full well that his father intended to try and make sure Andrew wasn’t too corrupted by the Luthors and put some, as he told him and his mom, some proper values into Andrew. 

“Well,” Chloe smiled anyways I like Andrew; he’s friendly enough and so is Anne, I’m thinking of asking them to join the Torch’s staff.”

Clark looked a bit surprised and shook his head; Chloe had a good eye for judging people and if she liked Andrew then maybe he wasn’t too bad. 

As Andrew handed in his homework and sat down next to Buffy he sighed, that was easy. 

“Hey again,” Lana said, “You guys left pretty early last night.” 

“Oh, hello Ms Lang,” Andrew smiled, “Yeah, we had some stuff to do.” 

She smiled and walked off; Andrew looked at Buffy and said, “She seems nice.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “But anyways, you got to go to the Kent’s after school, Lex said he’ll pick you up at seven.” 

 

After school Andrew got ready to get to the Kent farm when he saw Jonathon Kent come to the door. 

Jonathon looked at Andrew and said, “Sorry, forgot you were coming over today son, we might have to start tomorrow because Clark has a football game,” and smiled, “Why don’t you watch it and then come back with me to the farm? I think we can get you to do a couple of chores before Lex comes back.” 

“Okay Mr Kent,” Andrew said in his most respectful voice. 

Buffy whispered, “You want me to stay with you?”

Andrew nodded, “I have a bad feeling about something,” and followed Jonathon out to the field, he heard Jonathon asked where Clark was and he heard the Coach say that he was looking for him too. 

‘Hmm,’ Andrew remembered a student saying that he saw Clark going to the Coach’s office and he ran in and towards the office and stopped in front of the sauna. ‘They gave this guy his own sauna? Wow,’ he thought until he looked into the glass part of the door and saw Clark gasping for the air. 

‘What the hell!!?’ Andrew thought, ‘Can’t he open the door?’ He tried to open the door and muttered, “Damn, it’s locked,” he saw Buffy run in, he looked at her and asked, “Buffy, can you kick the door in?”

“Sure thing,” Buffy grinned and kicked the door in and Andrew pulled Clark out 

Andrew shook Clark awake and said, “You alright?”

Clark shook his head clear then nodded and said, “Can you tell me where the coach is?” 

Coach Arnold snarled, “Right behind your new friends Kent.” 

Buffy got into a fighting position and Coach Arnold looked at Andrew with a bit of disgust and said, “Do you two know how many kids I helped!!? How many scholarships I helped my boys get!!?” 

‘Uh oh,’ Buffy thought, ‘This is starting to sound familiar,’ as she was remembering Coach Martin.

Coach Arnold growled and caused a fire to suddenly ignite around them. 

Andrew yelled out, “So, this is your legacy? A legacy of hurting them until they do what you want or helping them to cheat!? What kind of message are you going to leave them: that cheating and being abusive to others is the way to go!!?” 

The Coach wheeled on Andrew and looked ready to cause some more fires when Buffy tapped him on his shoulder and said, “Sorry, did you forget about me?” and suddenly kicked Coach Arnold where it counted as hard as she could, causing him to double over in pain and collapse. She then picked him up and carried him out of the burning office. 

Clark got up and looked at Andrew and said, “Thanks for pulling me out of there.” 

“Why couldn’t you get yourself out?” Andrew asked, “I mean you’re a big, strong guy, right?”

Before Clark could say anything Jonathon came in the office and Clark told him what happened, Jonathon looked at Andrew and Buffy and said, “Thank you for saving Clark, we’ll meet you out by the truck and take you back to the farm and don’t worry about the coach, I’ll call the police.”

 

TBC

 

Poll questions: How did you like the way Buffy handled the coach? If Giles comes to see Buffy do you want any of the other Scoobies to follow him? What other Smallville episodes should I touch on?

 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 6

 

The next week was interesting enough as Andrew was enjoying his work on the Kent farm though he had a suspicion that the Kent’s were hiding something from him but he wasn’t going to press it, he was sure they were good people. 

Lex also had Andrew study books about business, the art of war and even put him into a workout routine to begin to add some muscle mass to him.

Jonathon was keeping an eye on Andrew; first to protect Clark and second to see if Andrew was anything like the Luthors and he looked on curiously as Andrew seemed to know his way around a farm. 

He walked over and said, “Andrew, have you worked on a farm before coming to live with Lex?”

Andrew nodded, “Yeah, my grandfather on my mom’s side had an Animal ranch outside of Sunnydale, Tucker and I had to go there every summer and help out until I was ten. Tucker hated it but I loved working with the animals.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jonathon asked a bit curious about the answer would be. 

“Oh, because,” Andrew said, “Sometimes surprises are good and also my grandfather said I was better with the animals than on the machines and hay and I wasn’t sure what you guys would put me to work on,”

“Yeah, you are. I was surprised when Clark told me that you knew how to milk a cow,” Jonathon said sitting down and gestured to him to sit down, after Andrew sat down next to him Jonathon sighed, “Do you miss your family?” 

“Umm, maybe not my brother, Tucker as he’s a bit strange at times,” Andrew said, “But my mom and Mr Wells? Yeah.” 

“Why did Lex take you from your family, did he give any reason to you?” Jonathon asked concerned. 

“First of all,” Andrew said, “I know you dislike him but Lex is my brother and he’s been really nice to me even though he trains me constantly, he has me read these big books on business and Sun Tzu’s art of war.” 

Jonathon sighed, “Well, tell him to remember that you still need to have some fun too.” 

Andrew nodded and smiled and went back to work, Jonathon walked in and saw Martha making dinner, and she smiled and said, “How’s our newest farmhand doing?”

“Good, he has a bit of experience,” Jonathon said, “Especially with the animals and he doesn’t complain about the chores I’m having him do.” 

Martha nodded, “Ask him if he wants to stay for dinner? I’m making ribs.”

 

Andrew was outside lugging a bag of feed into the barn when Clark came by and helped him with the bag, “Thanks,” Andrew said, “You think this place would have more farmhands.” 

Clark smiled, “We never really needed too many farmhands here.”

“But it’s so big,” Andrew said, “I mean for you and your father to run alone.” 

“Yeah,” Clark smiled, “So tell me, what Sunnydale is like?”

“Oh,” Andrew smiled, “Lex said it was like a cesspool covered in flowers to try cover up the stench of the town.” 

“That’s seems a bit harsh,” Clark said shaking his head. 

“But it fits Sunnydale,” Andrew said, “That place is evil,” and began to feed the animals, “I’m almost glad that Lex pulled me out of there.”

“What about your friends?” Clark asked, “You had some didn’t you?”

“A couple,” Andrew smiled, “Jonathon was actually pretty much my only friend, the other one was Larry but he stopped being so angry after he came out of the closet but before that he was pretty mean.”

Clark nodded and said, “Why don’t you call them?”

“Not sure,” Andrew said, “It’s been so busy this last week; what with me moving here and the evil fire making coach, I’ve been busy.”

 

Meanwhile at the mansion Buffy was getting uneasy, Giles was supposed to be here soon, like tomorrow. 

Lex looked up and said, “Stop pacing Ms Summers, if you’re this nervous tonight then tomorrow you’ll be a wreck. 

“Sorry,” Buffy sighed, “It’s just that Giles is really important to me and he was terrified by the fact that I was supposedly dead.”

“Understandable,” Lex said, “We all crave acceptance from our fathers or father like figures, right? And speaking of fathers; my father calls constantly, he seems interested in Andrew’s wellbeing and how he’s doing in school.”

“Why? Buffy asked, “I mean we told him that we were your servant’s, right?”

“Yes and perhaps he’s concerned about you two getting under the umbrella of Luthorcorp’s medical protection,” Lex said, “We have a great medical plan.” 

Buffy shrugged, “Let’s hope that’s what it is, I’d hate for him to show up at school, give Andrew a big hug and say, ‘Guess what I found out?’” 

Lex thought of his father doing that in public and began to laugh out loud at the idea of his father showing that much affection for anyone in public, he shook his head, “Ms Summers, you don’t know my father.” 

“True but anyways thanks for letting Giles stay here Mr Luthor,” Buffy smiled, “It’s really nice of you.”

“Well anyways, I’m going to go out to get Andrew home,” Buffy said and walked out. 

“I’ll go with you,” Lex said, “I do want to see how Andrew is working on the farm; Clark says he’s doing well on the farm.” 

As they got into the car Buffy smiled and said, “Yeah, well it’s like this: he loves working on the farm because of his grandfather and he told me on the way home after the first night that he hadn’t done anything like that in almost five years.” 

Lex looked at her and Buffy shook her head and laughed, “He used to help his grandfather on his farm but it was years since he had done it.” 

“So, he hid his talent to surprise us?” Lex said, “I approve of that.” 

“Well it’s not all fun and games,” Buffy smiled, “He’s working hard and, from what Jonathon says, he doesn’t complain about the jobs he’s been giving him.” 

“Yeah,” Lex said, “The farm work will keep him grounded and the Kent’s are good people for him to trust and possibly make friends with.” 

“He’s getting close to Chloe too,” Buffy laughed, “I think she’s trying to find out our stories but its more for fun, she likes a good mystery to solve.” 

“She’s driven,” Lex nodded, “Perhaps we should let her on the secret so she doesn’t out Andrew as my brother.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said with a smile, “And let her have a heart attack or something like that.”

 

Andrew was waiting outside for Lex when Martha came out and sat next to him and said, “Still waiting?” 

“Yep,” Andrew nodded, “Lex is usually punctual.” 

“Well here, it’s the leftovers from supper,” Martha said, “And next time, stay in with us and have dinner with us.”

“I don’t want to impose on you,” Andrew smiled, “And besides, I just need a bath.” 

A couple of minutes later Andrew saw his brother show up and he waved bye to Martha and jumped into the car. 

Lex sniffed the air and said, “What were you working in today?”

Andrew smiled and said, “Manure, why?” 

“Ah,” Lex said, “At least they’re keeping you busy,” he looked at the container and asked, “They’re giving you leftovers?” 

“Yeah, its ribs. They wanted me to stay for dinner but I’ve never liked to impose, Lex,” Andrew said softly. 

When they got home Andrew ran into the shower to shower off the grime and dirt of today’s work and he moaned as the shower felt so good, as he managed to scrub the dirt off and got clean, he got dressed and walked outside and looked at Buffy. 

“Well, you smell better,” Buffy smiled, “Not like, well, you know.” 

Andrew smiled, “I really like working on the farm, the Kent’s are nice people to work for and they put me to work.” 

“Good,” Lex said, “That’s what I want them to do: to make sure you have a good work ethic.” 

“Oh yeah,” Andrew said, “Time for me to read those big books again?”

“No, you’ve earned a break,” Lex smiled, “Just relax tonight, besides we should learn to enjoy ourselves every now and then, right?”

Andrew opened the package he got from Martha and started to eat the ribs and saw Buffy come in and he smiled, “So Buffy, when’s your friend showing up? Tomorrow?”

“Not sure,” Buffy sighed, “It’s just that I’m not sure what will happen with him and I’m not sure how he’s going to think of me here?”

“Do you want me to meet him with you?” Andrew asked, “After all, I’m going to make sure he doesn’t try anything.” 

“It’s Saturday; don’t you have work with the Kent’s tomorrow, like all day?”

“No, for some reason they asked me to take the weekend off,” Andrew said, “So I can help you, if you want?”

“Sure,” Buffy said as she looked at one of the beef ribs, Andrew nodded and she started to eat too, “And thanks Andrew, it’s just that I’m not sure how Giles is going to take about me not wanting to go back to Sunnydale.” 

Andrew shrugged, “It’s his problem, isn’t it? Does he have some legal hold on you?”

“Not really,” Buffy said, “I just don’t want to…”

“Make his life any more difficult,” Andrew continued, “Yeah, I understand.” 

As they ate in silence, Buffy snapped her fingers and said, “There’s some sort of party going on Sunday night, you want to go?”

“Umm, no,” Andrew said, “Parties aren’t my thing. I went to one party and ended up nearly being having my head in the toilet for the whole night, twice, from being dunked in to it by a couple members of the football team and also someone spiked the punch, so tell me how that went?” 

“Ouch,” Buffy shook her head and said, “Well, there were some parties I’ve been to in LA.” 

Buffy laughed a bit, “Nothing bad happened to me but some of my friends? Yeah, their drinks were spiked and suddenly they were naked and who knows what happened.”

Andrew sighed a bit at what she said and smiled, “No, someone spiked the whole punchbowl and, well, everyone was sick after that; puking and vomiting. Larry was the only one who actually helped me; he took me back to his place and took care of me.”

“Larry Blaisdell?” Buffy laughed, “The same one who picks on the weakest members in school?”

“He never picked on me or Jonathon,” Andrew smiled, “But that’s because, well you know about Larry, don’t you?”

“No,” Buffy shook her head, “I was gone for a couple of months, remember?”

“Oh, then you missed it,” Andrew said snapping his fingers, “He came out as gay a couple of weeks after you disappeared and said that if anyone bullied anyone around him they’d pay.”

“Really?” Buffy laughed, “Larry came out? Did he ever tell you why?”

“Yeah,” Andrew laughed, “He said that Xander helped him come out by talking about his own struggle.”

“Hmm, this might have to do with why he grabbed Cordelia and kissed her repeatedly,” Buffy said to herself, remembering the time when he talked to Larry.

“Oh well, whatever happened Larry was happier,” Andrew said, “He came to me and Jonathon and apologised to us, even Cordelia apologised for mocking us and we became kind of friends after that, mostly us and Larry.” 

Andrew yawned, “I’ve to go to bed, tired and plus I’m sure that Lex wants me to read some books tomorrow, so goodnight.” 

She nodded and decided it was time for bed herself, as she walked past the library she saw Lex looking at some pictures. She walked in and said, “Hey, how’s it going Mr Luthor?”

Lex put the pictures down and said, “Fine Ms Summers.” 

“That’s a beautiful picture,” Buffy smiled, “Who is it of?”

“My mother, Lillian,” Lex said, “She guided me for awhile and when she died my dad became distant.” 

Buffy nodded, “Yeah, my father and I weren’t close either, especially after some trouble. He used to visit all the time but, over time, the visits stopped.” 

Lex nodded, “Well, I’m sure Andrew was conceived while I was sent away to one of the many boarding schools I was sent too, his mother told me that she was working in Metropolis at the time and my father charmed her and she refused to let him have anything to do with Andrew.” 

“Well, whatever happened,” Buffy smiled, “You’re doing good things now, for one thing Andrew’s happier now in Smallville than he was ever in Sunnydale, even with the work you give him.” 

After Buffy walked away to get ready for bed Lex walked up and saw Andrew curled up, sleeping deeply. He shook his head, maybe he was better off in here as his own private investigations into Sunnydale’s past revealed a very disturbing level of accidental deaths in the town. 

The next morning Andrew woke up and did his now regular morning routine that Lex had insisted on, though the early mornings were getting to him a bit he knew, Lex was doing what he thought was good for him and it was a bit better thanks to these morning exercises as he didn’t feel winded by exerting himself anymore. 

Lex yelled, “Andrew, do you want to come with us to pick up Buffy’s friend?”

Andrew ran downstairs and shook his head and said, “I think I’ll get to those books you wanted me to read.” 

“No,” Lex said, “Why don’t you have some fun today? Go rent some movies and relax.” 

Andrew grinned and ran to the TV room and started to watch TV, Lex smiled, “Ms Summers, hand me the cell phone.”

Buffy looked confused as she gave him the cell phone and heard Lex say, “Hello Clark, if you aren’t busy could you spend some time with Andrew and make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble? Bring Chloe along if you want to of course.” 

“Oh,” Buffy smiled, “You don’t want Andrew to be left alone do you?”

“No and he needs to at least make some friends, I think,” Lex smiled as they left. 

 

Meanwhile in Metropolis Lionel was sitting in his office wondering what about Andrew Wells seemed so familiar. He looked so familiar, those eyes were what got to him and he was sure he had seen those eyes before. He was going to investigate Andrew; he had to find out what it was about him.

 

TBC

 

A/N: Alright I’ve decided that the people who follow Giles will be Larry, Jonathon, Oz and Cordelia. What will Lionel’s investigations reveal?” I will also accept any suggestions on which episodes in season 1 that I should touch on. And I will accept any suggestions for pairings for the above four people and Giles.

 

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Warning: Possible character death.

 

Chapter 7

 

Andrew was sitting down watching TV when he heard a knock on the door, he walked over and saw Clark and Chloe at the door, “Umm, hey guys, what’re you doing here?”

“Nothing much, Lex said you might want some company,” Clark said happily. 

“Oh, let me get dressed,” Andrew muttered, realizing he was still in his exercise clothes and ran upstairs. 

Chloe looked after him and said, “So what are Andrew and Anne doing living with Lex Luthor?”

Clark shrugged and said, “If Andrew wants to tell you he will.” 

She frowned and said, “I’ll find out Andrew’s secrets on my own.” 

He laughed as they sat down and nodded, he flicked through the channels and shook his head and said, “Look Chloe, what if Andrew wants to keep his secret?” 

“Oh,” Chloe said, “I wouldn’t press, you know that right?” 

Clark gave her a look and laughed, “Yeah, I know. But please don’t press Andrew; I’m not sure Lex would appreciate it.” 

Chloe looked up at Andrew come back in, she honestly liked him; for one thing he wasn’t following Lana around like a lovesick puppy, it was actually refreshing. 

“Hey Chloe,” Andrew said happily, “How are you doing today?”

“Doing alright Chloe,” Andrew said, “And you?”

Chloe nodded, “Great,” and she looked around and wondered vaguely why Andrew was living with Lex Luthor? 

As they watched TV Andrew looked over at Clark and smiled; time to get to know him better, “So Clark,” Andrew said, “You’re adopted? Do you know anything about your birth parents?”

Clark froze and said, “No, not really. But what about your family back in Sunnydale?”

“Well,” Andrew said, “I have an older brother, Tucker; he’s alright sometimes though he gets a bit odd sometimes.” 

“So how do your parents feel about you living in Smallville, Andrew?” Chloe smiled, “I mean it’s pretty far from Sunnydale isn’t it?”

Andrew shuddered at the name and said, “Yeah but I feel better here and I might go looking for those green glowing rocks one of these days.” 

Clark shook his head, “Maybe you shouldn’t go looking for meteor rocks, first of all no one is sure if they’re safe.” 

“Yeah, that’s what Lex said to me too,” Andrew nodded. 

“So tell me about Sunnydale?” Chloe said, “It sounds interesting, I mean you moved to the middle of nowhere from a place that’s within spitting distance of LA so there’s gotta be some changes.” 

“Oh there is,” Andrew nodded, “And every one of the changes are good. First of all I feel safer here and when I come to the school I look around and see that all the students are here, in Sunnydale there is always some missing students.” 

“You mean some of the students just disappeared like that?” Chloe said surprised, “What’s going on over there?”

“Oh, not just students.” Andrew said, “Teachers, cops, umm I’ve heard at least some of the city morgue personnel have gone missing and Tucker always made sure I was home before dark, kept telling me that the demons were out tonight.” 

Chloe laughed a bit and said, “Demons? Really? Well that’s a stretch isn’t it? Maybe someone should investigate it.” 

“Umm, yeah,” Andrew, “I think some big reporter tried that, he came from LA and well they found his disembowelled remains in the high school cafeteria, the standard guess is that wild dogs dragged it in and placed it in there. 

“When did that happen?” Clark asked looking ill, “I mean wild dogs? Wasn’t that the explanation for the principal getting eaten?” 

“Yeah, it seems that it’s always wild dogs or barbeque forks in neck incidents or gangs on PCP,” Andrew said, “So you’ll forgive me if I happen to feel safer in Smallville.” 

“Sunnydale has to be built over either a toxic waste or a nuclear waste dumpsite if that stuff happens there,” Chloe said, “Maybe Smallville isn’t that bad.” 

Andrew looked at Chloe and said, “Never go to Sunnydale to investigate, please? I happen to consider you a friend now and I’d hate for you to end up like so many others who try to investigate it.” 

She nodded and looked at Andrew and said, “Yeah, not going anywhere near that town.” 

‘Yeah, thank god for that,’ Andrew thought as he sat next to Clark. 

Clark looked at Andrew and sighed, he still couldn’t believe that Andrew was a Luthor. He didn’t have any of the hardness that he noticed around Lex and his father told him about Lionel and his dad, who hated the Luthors, liked Andrew a bit. 

“Oh,” Andrew snapped his fingers, “Does your mom want the container back?”

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Clark said, “Though she wants you to eat dinner with us rather than wait at the front door for Lex.”

Andrew nodded, “She told me that last night.” 

Clark smiled and they began flipping through the channels looking for anything good. Andrew muttered, “Satellite TV sucks; a thousand channels and there’s still nothing good on.” 

An hour passed and Andrew heard Lex come back in and Andrew looked puzzled, ‘Buffy’s friend was the librarian from Sunnydale high?’

Lex came in and said, “Andrew, have you met Mr Giles yet?” 

“Umm yeah, he was the librarian from my old school,” Andrew said confused. 

Buffy smiled, “Yeah, he’s a good friend.”

Giles narrowed his gaze on Andrew and said, “Mr Wells, I’ve been approached by both Jonathon and Larry trying to figure out if your disappearance was linked to Buffy’s death.” 

“Really?” Andrew asked, “My friends were worried about me?” He nearly collapsed; he had hoped they missed him like he missed them. 

“Yes, quite so,” Giles nodded. 

Chloe smiled, “Hi Anne, so who’s this anyways?”

Lex grabbed Chloe and said, “Follow me,” I’ll explain everything,” and they walked into the library. 

Giles sat down and looked at Andrew and said, “Yes, both men were quite concerned about your disappearance and given the nature of our town they were right to be concerned about your disappearance, weren’t they?” 

Andrew nodded and said, “So why did Buffy want to see you instead of her mom?”

“I shall explain it in good time,” Giles said with a smile, “But I am glad that your family helped her when she needed it.” 

The silence was broken by a loud, “He’s your brother?” 

“Well, it looks like Chloe found out,” Clark laughed, “And she’s going to be irritated that I didn’t tell her or try to get an interview.”

Chloe ran back out and said, “I knew you were hiding something, I just didn’t think it was this good. Andrew, when you’re ready can I get an interview from you?”

Andrew nodded and Chloe hugged him and said, “You’re the coolest.” 

Lex nodded and said, “Clark, if you two want to stay for dinner you guys can.” 

“Alright,” Chloe said, “I am not refusing an offer to have dinner with the Luthors,” and called her dad.

Clark nodded, “Sounds alright to me though my dad might come over to make sure you aren’t corrupting me.” 

Andrew bounced around trying to find out how Jonathon and Larry were doing and if they weren’t going to do something stupid. 

Giles nodded, “It is good to see that you are worried about your friends.” 

“Umm, how are Xander and Willow?” Andrew asked, “I mean were they worried about Buffy?”

“Yes, both in their own ways,” Giles nodded, “And you might want to call them to calm them down and please tell them that they don’t need to accost Tucker again.” 

Andrew rushed over to the phone in the library to talk to them in private. 

“So,” Chloe said, “Anne, who is Buffy? Because you aren’t his sister, are you?”

“Nope, my name is Buffy Summers; Lex kind of hired me to be Andrew’s bodyguard.” 

“Ms Summers has my confidence,” Lex said, “That she’ll do her best to protect Andrew and she is well trained.” He looked at Giles and said, “Mr Giles, could I talk to you in private about something?”

Giles followed Lex out and said, “Mr Luthor, what do you want to talk about?” 

Lex looked at him and said, “Mr Giles, you trained Ms Summers to fight quite well and I was hoping to hire you to train Andrew as well.” 

“Sir,” Giles exclaimed, “I am not for hire and.”

“Please, before you go into a fit,” Lex said, “This offer comes with several generous options and you will be very well paid for your tutelage of Andrew.” 

“But,” Lex added, “It is up to you Mr Giles, I want only the best for my little brother.” 

Giles nodded, not sure how to take this young man who frankly he was impressed by. He was almost sure he was going to be worse than what the tabloids had printed about him, not this professional young man who seemed only to want to do right for his brother. 

“I shall consider it,” Giles said softly, “And that is all I can promise you.” 

Lex nodded and they walked in and Andrew was walking up and down the hallways looking concerned. He looked at Lex and said, “I tried to reach Jonathon and Larry and they aren’t home, their parents said they left for someplace.” 

“It might have to do with me,” Giles said, “Like I said they were most worried about you and they may have overheard me talking to Buffy and they have decided to come here.” 

“How?” Andrew nearly yelled, “I mean they don’t have cars and the last time Jonathon tried to drive he, umm, ran over his dad’s foot.” 

Lex raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Then let’s hope that if they are on their way they aren’t driving.” 

Andrew was about to say something when a car drove up, Lex frowned, ‘Dominic? Why is he here?’ 

“Get behind me Andrew,” Lex said, “Hello Dominic, what brings you from your busy schedule of suckling at my father’s money?”

“Hello Lex, your father was worried about you wasting money on the two new servants and I’m here to make sure that they’re doing their job,” and he looked at Andrew, “I’m Dominic Sanatori.” 

“Oh, um, hello Mr Sanatori,” Andrew muttered as he backed away from the man. 

“You aren’t coming in,” Lex said, “And I won’t let you harass my servants or guests. Now Dominic, go crawl back to my father and be his dutiful slave.” 

“Lex,” Dominic growled, “You aren’t wasting your father’s money on these worthless street kids just because you owe him something. Give the kid fifty bucks and let him go do whatever he was doing before.” 

“Get out of here,” Lex growled, “And don’t bother to come back because you aren’t getting in again and if my father was concerned he’d have come by himself and not sent the lackey because, remember Dominic, that’s all you’ll ever be, the lackey.” 

Andrew looked at Dominic and paled as the guy looked so mad, he pulled his hand back and looked like he was about to hit Lex, until Andrew pushed Lex out of the way and he got hit instead in the face and he kicked Dominic hard in the leg.

“Well, it looks like your street kid has some loyalty,” Dominic sneered and limped away. 

Lex looked at Dominic’s retreating form, his eyes cold. Sanatori was dead and he didn’t even know it yet. 

Giles went down to check Andrew and smiled, “It’s just a black eye Mr Luthor, Andrew will be fine. We just need some ice.” 

“Thank you Mr Giles,” Andrew said as he got up. 

“Andrew, Lex said, “Thank you but I could’ve stopped him.” 

“Didn’t want him to hit you Lex,” Andrew said as Giles came back with some ice. 

“Let’s get him back in,” Giles said, “And I can check him out.”

They walked in and Buffy nearly had a heart attack, “Andrew, what happened!!?” 

“My father’s assistant was here trying to make me justify Andrew and you living here,” Lex said, “I told him to get lost and well, he always had a temper and there was that thing with his sister.” 

“He tried to hit you didn’t he?” Buffy said as she touched Andrew’s eye, causing him to wince in pain as she touched the blackened area around his face. 

“He’ll be fine,” Giles said softly, “It’s just a black eye but still that man.” 

“Dominic Sanatori,” Lex said, “He entertains thoughts of being my father’s heir after my father disowns me, of course he’s a yes man who instantly agrees with him. I’m pretty sure dad will get rid of him soon.”

Andrew rubbed his black eye and said, “I hope he gets fired or something like that.”

Lex nodded, “So do I but he’s going to be after you, especially after you kicked him.” 

Andrew made a face, “He was going to hit you.”

 

In Metropolis Lionel was watching the video feedback with interest, ‘Andrew was willing to take the hit for Lex? Very loyal and Dominic was showing some initiative but,’ Lionel thought, ‘He crossed the line with what he did to Andrew.’

Lionel drank a bit of scotch and waited patiently for Dominic to come back and tell him that he did it to make sure that Lex wasn’t wasting his money on some worthless street kids. He drank slowly, relishing the taste of the scotch while waiting patiently for his assistant. 

An hour later Dominic came in and said, “I was told that you wanted to see me Mr Luthor?” 

“Yes Dominic,” Lionel said, “I have a job for you and it’s important,” Lionel looked at the smile that formed on his assistant’s face. ‘Yes,’ Lionel thought, ‘Far too eager.’ 

“Anything you want Mr Luthor,” Dominic said eagerly. 

“There are some business associates of mine that you have to meet at this address,” Lionel said, “Now, they have some money for me.” 

Dominic left and Lionel picked up the phone and said, “Morgan, how are you? That’s good; I was wondering if you could do me a favour? Ah good, there’s a man going to be at this address, his name is Dominic Sanatori and well, I would very much like it if he didn’t leave that address alive. Thank you Morgan, I’ll be in touch soon.” 

Lionel smiled to himself; Dominic made a mistake when he raised a hand to Lex. He decided to go back to read some more about what his investigators were sending him about Andrew Wells.

 

TBC

 

A/N: I am still taking in recommendations of what meteor mutants they should meet up with and which episodes can be used will be welcomed.  
I will also accept any recommendations for pairings for Giles, Larry and Jonathon. I already have ideas for Oz and Cordy.

What do you think of Lionel’s reaction to what Dominic did?

 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 8

 

A couple of days later Giles sat down and was seriously considering moving to Smallville, after all Buffy was doing better here and Mr Luthor was almost insistent that he take the offer, which personally was better than the pay he was getting from the council and what Snyder was paying him. 

He got up and walked towards where Lex was working in his office. 

Lex smiled slightly at the information he was getting from Metropolis, it seems that Dominic was a drug user and he finally crossed the wrong person. 

“Mr Luthor?” Giles said hesitantly, Lex nodded and gestured for him to come in.

“Can I help you Mr Giles?” Lex smiled, knowing that he probably accepted his offer.

“Yes, I’m going to take your offer Mr Luthor,” Giles said, “If it’s still valid?” 

“Of course it is Mr Giles,” Lex said as he got up, “And I’ve been going over your employment history, very impressive.”

 

Meanwhile at school Andrew was talking to Buffy, who winced a bit at the bruise that was still on his eye. “God Andrew, next time don’t let them get you in the face.” 

Andrew gave a sheepish smile and said, “At least you didn’t try to mother me like Mrs Kent did when she saw the black eye.” 

“Well next time don’t get hit,” Buffy chided, “I mean everyone thought you got into a fight over the weekend, though Lana is giving you a bit of an eye.”

Andrew shuddered a bit and said, “I like her as a friend but not like that, I mean she seems nice.” 

Buffy nodded knowingly, she was pretty observant when she needed to be and she noticed how his face brightened whenever Clark was around and he would stare at him when he thought no one was looking. 

Not that she blamed him for crushing on Clark as he was gorgeous, she just wondered how Lex would take it but she doubted he would care. 

Andrew got up to go to their next class when Chloe rushed up and whispered, “Andrew, can I talk to you in the Torch?” 

They walked in and Chloe looked at him and said, “Could you pretend to be my date at the party tonight? Clark’s going for Lana and I just don’t want to feel left out.” 

“I, uhh, guess so,” Andrew said looking at his feet and shook his head, “What about Pete? Couldn’t he pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“No, he’s got a date,” Chloe said, “So, please?”

Andrew nodded and suddenly Chloe gave him a hug and thanked him and ran off. 

Buffy smiled and said, “That was sweet of you Andrew and now we’re going to a party I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew muttered, “I just hope it’s not too cold out tonight.”

“It’s the Midwest,” Buffy said, “It gets cold sometimes and besides, Lex bought you a bunch of warm clothes too. So let’s have some fun.” 

Andrew nodded as they went to class, he was uneasy as parties made him nervous ever since Sunnydale but he could handle it. He thought, ‘At least Buffy and Chloe would be there so I wouldn’t be alone.’

 

After school Andrew and Buffy headed home to the mansion to get ready for the party, Andrew thanked god that he didn’t have work with the Kent’s today; something about Martha telling him to have fun once in a while.

As they got home Buffy saw Giles packing up and she ran over, “Aren’t you going to stay?”

“I am Buffy,” he replied, “But I cannot just leave my books and stuff in Sunnydale, after all they could be dangerous in the wrong hands so I have to bring them here.” 

“Oh,” Buffy smiled, “What’re you going to tell the others?”

“That I am a grown man,” Giles smiled, “And besides I was in contact with Diane Dormer, she’s the watcher assigned to the new slayer.” 

Buffy looked up confused, “New slayer?” Until she remembered Kendra and nodded, “Oh, so when she died?” 

Giles nodded, “Yes, she contacted me after you disappeared and said that she and her slayer could be there in Sunnydale in a couple of days and I let her know that I’ve decided to accept her offer. I shall be back here within a week’s time.” 

She smiled, “You know the others are going to miss you, right?”

“It’s going to be alright,” Giles smiled, “I’m sure they’ll understand that it was too painful after your death.” 

“Did they take it hard?” Buffy asked, “I forgot to ask but are they alright?”

“Yes, they are fine and proud of how you went down,” Giles said, “But understandably upset too.”

Buffy nodded and hugged him, “Just be careful on your way home.” 

He nodded as he left. 

Buffy turned around and went to follow Andrew in; she was going to make sure he at least looked decent tonight. 

Andrew was looking at the clothes that were in his closet but he never liked flashy clothes. He pulled out a black cotton sweater and some blue jeans when Buffy came in and said, “Let me help you pick out some clothes.” 

“Umm,” Andrew muttered, “No thanks, I can pick my clothes myself.”

Buffy shushed him out and Andrew waited while he heard sounds and her saying, “No, not this one or this one.”

Lex came over and said, “What’s going on?”

Andrew looked at him and said, “Buffy’s picking out my clothes because she say’s I don’t want to be noticed.” 

“Hmm,” Lex said, “You don’t dress to be noticed. Your clothes make you almost invisible so don’t dress like you’re afraid of everything, dress like a Luthor 

“Yes Lex,” Andrew said as Buffy pulled him back in and closed the door.

Lex sat outside, he wanted to see how Andrew looked after Ms Summer’s little makeover. 

A couple of minutes later Andrew came out and Lex nodded his approval but he had no idea why Ms Summers dressed Andrew up like that. 

Andrew gave Buffy a little scowl and said, “This isn’t me, it’s too revealing.” 

“Come on,” Buffy laughed, “It doesn’t show anything, it just shows off the new muscles you have and it’s warm.” 

“She’s right,” Lex said, “Andrew; you look very good in it and now have some fun.” 

They jumped into the car and drove towards Crater Lake. Andrew sighed, at least the clothes were warm but he had no idea why Buffy wanted him to dress like this but he would go with her idea until he figured out why she was acting like this. 

“A party out in the woods? It seems almost dangerous,” Buffy said, “At least in Sunnydale it would be.” 

“Smallville is nicer than Sunnydale,” Andrew smiled, “I mean it doesn’t have mysterious deaths in it and the people aren’t grumpy all the time here.”

Buffy thought it over and said, “You’re right, a lot of people in Sunnydale do seem to be a bit on the grouchy side, don’t they?”

Andrew nodded as they finally found the party and Buffy pointed an empty spot for them to park. 

As they got out Andrew waved at Chloe who walked over and thanked him for coming. “So what’s going on here?” Andrew asked, “I mean why are they having a party?”

“To support the team,” Chloe smiled. 

“Did they forgive you for the report you did on the coach?” Andrew asked. 

“Please, everyone knew the coach was nuts,” Chloe said, “I mean I heard some of the teachers saying that he was getting worse.” 

“How did he get the power to cause fires anyways?” Andrew asked, “Was he a mage?” 

“There’s the magic theory again,” Chloe laughed while shaking her head, “Look, I’m sure he wasn’t a mage.” 

As they talked Andrew went closer to the fire as it was still a bit chilly and he heard Chloe call Clark over. 

Clark looked at Andrew and said, “You look different.” 

Buffy nodded, “Yeah he does, doesn’t he? I picked out his clothes and he does look nice, right?”

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, “He does look better, just don’t dress like that tomorrow Andrew, dad’s been wanting you to feed the pigs slop tomorrow.” 

“Eww,” Buffy crinkled her nose, “Really? Pig slop?”

“It’s not that bad,” Andrew said, “I never minded doing it as it was fun. I liked playing with the pigs on my grandfather’s ranch when I was little and the goats too, got really dirty too sometimes.” 

Buffy tried to imagine Andrew running around, covered in mud and playing with farm animals but she just couldn’t picture that now. 

“Yeah, mom hated it when I came back covered in mud,” Andrew laughed, “I usually was punished when that happened.” 

Clark also imagined Andrew running in the mud barefoot and shook his head at the thought, ‘He must’ve been cute as a child.’ 

“So,” Buffy said, “Where’s Lana tonight?”

Chloe smiled, “She had to go home and help Nell with something.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Andrew said and noticed the kind of crestfallen look on Clark’s face and decided to try to cheer him up. 

“So Clark,” Andrew smiled, “I’m going to Metropolis this weekend. Lex insisted that I learn more about the city and Buffy can’t come with me to the museums there, would you like to come?”

Clark thought, ‘The weekend? It doesn’t seem like a bad idea but would dad let me spend any time with a Luthor? Though dad liked Andrew.’ He said, “Let me get back to you on that.” 

Buffy smiled to herself and saw Chloe giving her number to some guy. She frowned, she knew that he was bad news as the bastard tried to get her number yesterday. 

She ran back and saw Buffy’s look, “Yeah, he’s a bastard I know but he’s also cute.” 

“Yeah, he just seems a bit like he’s in it for sex,” Buffy frowned, “And there are better ways to lose your virginity or at least I think so.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to let him get near me but it’s nice to feel wanted,” Chloe smiled, “You know what I mean?”

Buffy nodded and they talked a bit and she decided that she would help Chloe find someone at least nice in town. 

Andrew looked at Clark and said, “You know, I like Smallville a lot, its peaceful here.” 

Clark nodded, “But it has its own dangers, didn’t you hear about Tina Greer? She framed Lex a little while before you came here.” 

“How?” Andrew gasped, “He didn’t say a thing about that to me.”

“Probably didn’t want you to worry,” Clark said, “He can sometimes be private but anyways, Tina somehow got the ability to shape shift and framed Lex for robbery.”

“Why?” Andrew asked, “And did people believe that Lex would do that? Honestly, why would he have to?”

“Not too many people but I’ll admit that there were some people who believed he was guilty,” Clark said, “And I was one of them for a bit but I eventually thought it through. But anyways Tina wanted to be Lana, literally. She even asked Lana about becoming sisters.” 

Andrew shuddered a bit and prayed that the girl was getting help or something like that. 

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, “She was really obsessed but thankfully she was captured and she’s in Belle Reeve right now getting help.”

“Well,” Andrew said,” I’m going to head home now. Clark, do you and Chloe want a ride or something like that?”

Clark shook his head, “No, I drove my dad’s truck here. But anyways, you and Buffy have a good night.” 

Andrew waved good bye as he headed back to Buffy and said, “Let’s go home,” he looked at Chloe and smiled, “You want a ride too? I can offer that to you at least.” 

“No, I came with Clark,” Chloe smiled and she hugged Andrew again and whispered, “Thanks for coming with me.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew nodded as he went back to Buffy and they drove off and Andrew smiled to himself. 

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, “So you and Clark, alone in the big city? Devious little bastard, exploring the big city.” 

“It’s only as friends,” Andrew smiled, “And besides, if you wanted to come with us, you can.”

“Nope, I gotta wait for Giles. Lex and I are looking for a home for him,” Buffy said smiling.

 

Meanwhile in Metropolis Lionel was reading the reports his investigators brought him. Why did Lex go to Sunnydale? And he obviously hid his tracks well because it was hard enough to find his path from there. 

Lionel sat back, looking at the reports about Andrew Wells because Lex went there alone and came back with Andrew Wells and Anne Winterbourne. He would have to talk to Andrew alone; he wanted to find out the truth. 

He called his new assistant and said, “Matthew, clear my schedule. We’re going to Smallville tomorrow for about a couple of days.”

 

TBC 

 

Poll question: How will Andrew and Clark’s little trip to Metropolis go? How will Andrew react to Lionel when they have their little talk?

 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 9

 

The next day for Andrew was a bit eventful for him, as he woke Lex informed Buffy and him that Lionel Luthor was coming to town for a couple of days.

Andrew was terrified; what if his father found out about him, or worse, wanted him to leave? He really didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

“Now,” Lex said, “Andrew, we don’t know what he suspects, just that he’s coming over.” 

Buffy calmed Andrew down a bit and said, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Mr Luthor is just visiting. After all we haven’t given him any reason to suspect us.” 

Lex nodded as he sat back down at his desk, he was concerned as his father seemed to be almost concerned about Andrew: he would call and inquire about Andrew’s health or if he needed anything. 

“Well anyways Andrew,” Lex said, “You have to go to school, don’t you?”

They both nodded and headed out while Lex sat back and waited for his father to show up, he was sure he wouldn’t have to wait long as his father was very punctual. 

He didn’t have to wait long. 

Lionel walked through the door and smiled, “Lex, how are you?”

“Fine dad,” Lex said in his most civil tone, “Now what brings you out to the sticks?”

“Can’t I take some time to visit my son?” Lionel said with a large smile. 

“Considering that you’ve never really wanted to visit me before,” Lex shrugged, “Or cared that much it does seem a little suspicious.” 

Lionel smiled, sat down and said, “So where is Andrew and Ms Winterbourne?”

“They’re at school dad,” Lex said, “Or was I supposed to keep them locked up in chains in the dungeon?”

“Don’t be snide,” Lionel said, “I just want you to tell me the truth about Andrew. I know you went to Sunnydale.”

Lex frowned, “Dad, I was just there surveying some land there. As you know Sunnydale has incredibly cheap land values and I’ve been looking to start a new project there.” 

“The land around Sunnydale isn’t much good for large scale agricultural use,” Lionel said with a frown, “I know, I went there some time ago myself.” 

“Well, then it seems I was misinformed,” Lex said staring at his father. 

Lionel shook his head and said, “No. you’re thinking. I’m proud, if only the land around Sunnydale was worth anything.” 

As the two sat there chatting amicably Lionel was more certain that Lex was hiding things, especially how he deflected the questions about Andrew to other subjects. He excused himself to go the washroom and cursed inwardly as he was getting nowhere with Lex, as he walked past the two guest rooms he looked in and thought, ‘Both has signs of people staying in there, the only two who could be here would be Andrew and Ms Winterbourne. If they were servants then why weren’t they in the servant’s quarters?’ 

He walked back in, not saying anything to Lex about what he discovered; he decided that he would question Andrew in person. 

 

Lionel sat in his guest quarters waiting patiently, he was listening to Lex trying to help the Kent’s with their farm and he snorted, he knew Jonathon Kent wouldn’t accept anything from the Luthor’s, he was just too proud, ‘And not to mention he hates our family.’ Then the power suddenly went out. 

“Lex?” he called out, “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing dad, the power just went out,” Lex yelled. 

He heard the Kent’s going out to check things out at the generator, he decided that he would go with Martha; after all it could be dangerous for her.

 

Meanwhile outside, Andrew was still worried about Chloe because of what Sean did to her at the pool and Buffy looked at Clark and Chloe, “So, Sean turned to a heat vampire?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, “And he said that fire’s a cheap substitute, he needs body heat to stay warm.”

“Alright,” Buffy shook her head, “How did this guy get his powers? Also, can someone break the Fire starter coach out and bring him here? I have a theory that they could cancel each other out.” 

Chloe nodded, still a bit chilled from nearly being frozen to death. 

Andrew looked at Clark and said, “At least you were able to get there and help her.” 

“Yeah,” Chloe smiled, “He’s always there when you need him. But Clark,” she continued, “Wasn’t your thing with Lana tonight?”

Clark looked a bit sheepish when he realized that he had left Lana alone in the limo with Whitney. 

“Well, where would he go for warmth?” Buffy asked, “I mean where are there a lot of people?” 

They split up and went to look while Chloe looked at Andrew and said, “You go too, I’ll be fine.” 

Andrew ran out after Buffy and said, “So where do you think he’s going to go?” 

“Well I’m sure he’s going to go the Luthor mansion,” Buffy said her hands in the air. 

“How do you know that?” Andrew asked curious.

“Because there’s no way I can be that lucky enough to avoid the human freezer to come where I live,” Buffy said smirking. 

“Well, let’s get going,” Buffy said as they got into her car, she looked at Clark and wondered vaguely if he needed a ride. When she looked back he wasn’t there anymore and wondered, ‘How did he do that?’

As they drove to the mansion Buffy stopped and saw a crashed vehicle, she frowned as she stopped by and looked at it and said, “Umm, it looks like Whitney’s truck.”

Andrew nodded, “Yeah, he showed it to me a couple of days ago. I think he was trying to impress me.”

‘So,’ Buffy thought to herself, ’The only place where they could go was the mansion, the other places were too far.’ 

They drove to the mansion and Andrew looked worried: the power was out and his brother was in and he didn’t want to see his brother end up like Jenna. He rushed out before Buffy could stop him to go look.

Andrew rushed around when he heard a noise, he saw Martha and Lionel being cornered by Sean and he ran out to help them.

“Leave them alone!!!” Andrew screamed as he picked up something to throw at Sean. 

Sean looked at Andrew and walked over, he whispered, “I can’t seem to get warm,” as he grabbed Andrew’s arm. He smiled, “You feel so warm.” 

Andrew moaned as he felt the heat leaving him, he tried to fight back but Sean was holding on to him tight. 

Lionel looked at Andrew slowly being frozen to death and the other boy seeming to have some sort of psychotic joy out of it. “No!!” he whispered as he rushed over to Sean pulling him from Andrew and pushed him down. 

He picked up Andrew and shuddered with a rage he couldn’t quite place yet as Andrew felt so cool to the touch and was so still. He looked at Sean and growled, “If he dies I will make it my life mission to make sure that your whole damned life is nothing but miserable!!” 

Sean backed away wondering what the hell did the old guy care about this kid who he didn’t even know? 

Martha rushed over and started to rub Andrew’s shoulders in order to warm him up when Clark appeared and said, “Sean, its over.” 

No Sean growled it’s not over I need to get warm 

Buffy rushed over and saw how pale Andrew looked and punched Sean hard in the stomach causing him to double over, she winced, ‘Still too hard, gotta control my punches.’ 

Sean grabbed her and she started to feel the heat being leeched from her when Clark pulled him off and threw him into the wall. 

‘How the hell,’ Buffy thought, ‘Did he do that!!? Nothing human could do that.’ 

Andrew coughed and muttered, ‘I feel cold, too cold,’ and Martha breathed a sigh of relief as Clark picked him up and Andrew cuddled close to him to get warm. 

Buffy got up and shook her head, she looked at Sean who was still alive and thanked god for that, she didn’t think Clark could deal with killing even if the guy was a psycho.

Sean moaned, “Too cold!!” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “Don’t care,” and she grabbed the cell phone and called the police. She smiled, “Don’t worry Sean, they’re going to put you with the fire starting coach I bet and you can be as warm as you want to be.” 

“No,” Sean shook his head. 

Clark took Andrew by the fireplace inside and Lex looked at him and asked, “What happened to Andrew?”

“Sean; he’s some sort of heat vampire. He was leeching body heat from people and he nearly killed Andrew,” Clark said as Andrew tried to get closer to the fire. 

“Oh and Lex,” Clark whispered, “Are you sure your father doesn’t know about Andrew?” 

“No, I’m sure of it, I think,” Lex said unsure, “Why?”

“He went psychotic when he saw Andrew get hurt,” Clark murmured, “He threatened to destroy Sean’s life anyway he can.” 

Lex looked thoughtful for a moment, ’My father, protective? Could he know about Andrew? No,’ he shook his head, ‘Josie seemed adamant that my father knew nothing about Andrew.’ 

After he dismissed his guests and carried Andrew to his room, he made sure the door was shut tightly and he informed the butler to bring Andrew some hot soup if he needed it and to make sure that he was doing better. 

Buffy rushed up and said, “Mr Luthor I’m sorry, he rushed off when he saw Martha and your father in danger.” 

“It’s alright,” Lex said, “But Ms Summers you’re going to better trained so you can keep up with him. I’m having some people come up after my father leaves and they’ll train you better, like firearms training.” 

“Umm,” Buffy said, “Don’t like guns.” 

“I know Ms Summers,” Lex said, “But it’s a good skill to have handy and besides Andrew is going to be taught how to shoot.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy muttered, not sure if Andrew using guns was the best thing for him.

 

Andrew was shivering under his bed covers, he was freezing still but at least he was feeling a bit warmer. He was drifting between consciousness and sleep when he thought he saw someone come in, he felt a warm hand on his forehead and someone was stroking his hair. He thought it was Lex and attempted to move closer to the warm hand when it disappeared and the door was closed.

Lionel walked out of Andrew’s room looking at the shiny hairs in his hands, he knew it was risky but he also felt that Lex wouldn’t tell him the truth but he would find out who Andrew Wells is.

 

The next day Andrew was sleeping soundly as Lex walked in and wondered if Andrew was well enough to go to school. It was odd that his father was suddenly called away on business but Lex wondered what he was up to.

“Morning Lex,” Andrew murmured as he got up. 

“How are you feeling?” Lex asked gently as he patted Andrew’s hand.

“Better,” Andrew said, “Still a bit stiff but nearly being frozen does that to you.” 

Lex nodded and said, “Stay home today, it’s understandable if you want to stay home.” 

“No,” Andrew shook his head as he got off the bed, “I’m alright, just a little stiff.” 

As Andrew shooed him out Lex shook his head, he looked at Buffy and said, “Be careful around him, he’s going to be a bit slow today until he warms up.” 

Buffy nodded as Andrew left his room and she winced a bit on how slow he was being, she went to take him by the hand only for him to slap it away and he smiled apologetically, “Sorry, I can walk by myself.”

She nodded as they left to go to school, patting him on the back. 

As they drove she looked at Andrew and said, “So I heard that to keep Sean alive they put him with the former coach, apparently he creates the heat that Sean needs.” 

“That’s cool,” Andrew said smiling a bit at his little joke while Buffy shook her head and laughed. 

Andrew smiled a bit as they got into the parking lot. Andrew walked out and waved to Chloe who walked over and smiled, “Hey there, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Just a bit stiff but I don’t like missing school.”

“Well I know what you’re going through,” Chloe said, “Still feeling a bit cold myself, might get myself a latte today after school. You and Buffy want to join me?”

Andrew nodded as he walked towards the school only for Clark to rush towards him, “Oh god Andrew,” he said, “Are you feeling well enough to be here?” 

“Yes,” Andrew grinned, “I’m just feeling stiff right now,” and suddenly remembered cuddling against him and blushed, “Sorry about cuddling against you last night.” 

“No,” Clark smiled, “It was alright and do you remember your invitation to Metropolis to go see the sights? I talked it over with my parents and they said it’s alright, if the offer is still good?” 

Andrew smiled and said, “It’s still good.” 

“Oh and before you go; mom wanted to thank you for trying to save her from Sean and well, they want you to come for dinner,” Clark said, “So you can come, right?”

“Sure,” Andrew said as he walked towards the school and nearly tripped, only for Clark to pick him up. He was starting to like Smallville a lot.

 

Just outside Smallville a van stopped, Oz was looking at the map and said, “I think we’re here.” 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and pointed at the sign and said, “Yeah, that’s what the sign said Oz.” 

“Umm, can we stop anyways?” Jonathon called out, “I have to really go to the washroom.” 

“Uuugh!!” Larry moaned, “Just do it, he’s been gassy ever since we had those stupid burritos.” 

Oz nodded and decided that, next time, this wouldn’t be done on a moment’s notice, planning was definitely of the good, other than them all going into his van and driving to Kansas for about two days. 

“So,” Oz said, “We have no idea where Andrew is. So let’s head to the school, if he’s here then he’s probably there.”

 

TBC

 

Poll question: What do you think Jonathon and the others reaction to why Andrew moved to Smallville will be? How will Andrew and Clark’s visit to Metropolis turn out? It might involve that corrupt cop. What do you think of Ice guy’s (Sean) fate?

 

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 10

 

Andrew was reading in the library with his friends, he was engrossed in a book trying to forget how Sean had tried to drain his body heat; he was still a bit stiff when he heard a bit of a commotion outside. 

They walked out and Buffy shook her head; ‘There was no way it was them,’ when she heard a piercing cry of, “Buffy!?”

She winced when she saw Cordelia looking at her, shaking her head while Oz gave a sardonic look. 

‘Damn it,‘ Buffy thought as she grabbed Oz and Cordelia and pulled them into a quiet hallway and whispered, “What are you two doing here?”

Oz shrugged and said, “Well, Jonathon and Larry were worried about Andrew disappearing like that and so when Giles disappeared for a couple of days Jonathon found out about him visiting Smallville and they decided to come here.”

‘They were worried about Andrew?’ Buffy sighed and said, “Cordelia, I suppose we’ll have to trust you with why Andrew and I came here.” 

Andrew was being hugged by both Jonathan and Larry, as he returned their hugs he looked back at Clark and Chloe and grinned. He looked a bit sheepish and said, “Guys, these are Jonathon and Larry; my best friends from Sunnydale.” 

Chloe smiled and said, “So what brings you to this place?” 

Larry kept hugging Andrew and said, “Because he just disappeared one day and in our town that’s a bad thing, a really bad thing and we missed him.” 

Clark realized Andrew was starting to cough a bit from the hugging he was getting and pulled Andrew from Larry who grinned, “Sorry, he’s my friend, one of the few I have. 

Andrew grinned as he looked at his friends and said, “It’s alright, they missed me. I’m surprised they didn’t carry me off.” 

Larry regarded Clark and saw how Andrew was looking at him and thought, ‘So that’s how it is,’ and shook his head, ‘Well, Andrew still has good taste.’ 

Chloe looked at Jonathon and smiled, “I’m Chloe Sullivan and that’s Clark Kent.” 

They introduced themselves to them and Andrew looked a bit concerned, he wanted them to stay with him and Lex until they could go back. 

“So how long you guys staying here?” Andrew asked eagerly. 

They frowned and Jonathan said, “Not sure really, it isn’t really fun in Sunnydale without you.” 

Jonathon nodded, “Yeah and besides Andrew, it’s getting bad out there. Did you know Cordelia lost her money?”

“No!!” Andrew gasped, “How?”

“Her father was hiding money from the government and somehow they found out,” Larry said angrily, “And when that happened all of her friends, except for a few, left her.”

Andrew snarled a bit, he remembered the Cordettes; they were mean. 

They went silent for a moment and Larry said, “My parents gave Cordelia a place to stay.” 

“Yeah,” they heard Cordelia’s voice call out, “Larry’s parents are cool,” as they walked into the library.

Buffy shook her head and said, “How are Willow and Xander taking my death?”

Oz shook his head, “Not well; they’re getting better but when Giles told them he was leaving they were upset, they begged him to stay.”

“Giles said to me that they were sending in some other people to help so,” Buffy said, “Xander and Willow should be alright.”

“Hopefully,” Cordelia said, “But anyways, how’s life in this dinky town treating you?”

“Good,” Buffy said, “But we’ll tell you why Andrew and I are here and you have to promise not to tell anyone about this but we also have to talk to someone else.” 

Andrew smiled, “Are we going home?” 

Buffy nodded, “I have to talk to your brother about this and them staying here.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said as he pulled on their hands to take them outside, “Do you two wanna come with us?” Andrew asked, “I mean, if you want?” 

Chloe smiled, “Sure, I want to talk to your new friends some more.” 

“Cool,” Oz smirked as they walked out to the van and left for the mansion. 

As they drove through Smallville Cordelia was getting a bit curious about where Andrew’s brother lived. Farmboy and his girl seemed to know what was going on but they weren’t going tell her or the others until they’re ready.

Andrew smiled as they came up to the mansion, he was going to love surprising Jonathon and Larry and maybe he could help them, he would love to have his friends here. 

Cordelia gasped as she recognized the place, the Luthor mansion: seventy five rooms of pure and utter opulence and her father told her one day that the money the Luthor’s has made their fortune paltry and pathetic. 

‘Why did Andrew’s brother live here? Was he one of the help?’ she thought. 

Andrew rushed in and yelled, “Lex, I’m home.” 

A thought entered Cordelia’s head and she squashed it down, there was no way he was related to the Luthors. 

Lex walked out and smiled, “Andrew, Ms Summers, you should’ve told me that you were bringing guests.” 

“These are my friends from Sunnydale,” Andrew said happily and pointed out Jonathon and Larry, who looked like they had been through a war. 

“Well everyone,” Lex said, “Welcome to my home as guests of my brother.” 

Cordelia shrieked, “No way that is happening!! If he’s your brother then why wasn’t he raised with you?”

Lex laughed, “Because he was a secret to me and my father until a couple of weeks ago, I knew nothing of him until now. I shall now ask you to keep his secret, first to protect him from my father and from people who would take advantage of him.” 

“Alright,” Cordelia said, “I’m not making enemies of the Luthor’s so I’m going to keep his secret until he’s ready to tell people.” 

Andrew smiled shyly at his friends from Sunnydale and pleaded, “Don’t think any different of me because I’m related to the Luthor’s.”

“Never,” Larry said, “You’re like my closest friend, along with Jonathon and Cordy.” 

Lex looked at how relaxed around the others Andrew was, it good to see that he was smiling and even laughing a bit, he wondered if he could convince them to stay for a bit. 

He invited them to stay for dinner and learned their stories, he felt badly for Cordelia; she was used to getting everything handed to her because of her father’s money, he could relate, and to have that all snatched away. 

Lex observed the other friends, ‘Jonathon was a lot like Andrew was before he came here; not sure if he was supposed to be here or even eat the food.’

‘Larry,’ Lex thought, ‘Seems open about himself, as he told me that he wasn’t ashamed of his homosexuality, it was refreshing.’ 

‘The last one in the party, Oz,’ Lex thought, ‘Quiet and he was being just as observant as I am,’ Lex found that he was looking back at them. 

They talked about mundane things: what was going in Sunnydale, about old friends and whatever was going on with the things in Sunnydale.

“Now,” Lex said with a smile, “You can stay here while you’re visiting.” 

Andrew grinned and went to show them around while Clark smiled and said, “Andrew has some nice friends, doesn’t he?”

Lex nodded and said, “I found out he’s that taking you to Metropolis this weekend, is that true?”

Clark nodded and said, “Yeah, he just wants to be closer friends with me, I think.” 

‘Yeah,’ Lex thought as he passed two tickets to Clark and said, “Yeah, take good care of him and make sure to avoid my father.” 

Clark looked at the tickets and his eyes widened; they were going to be going to a museum opening but Lex just gave him tickets to a music thing. 

Andrew showed them around the mansion, he looked at Cordelia, who was still looking at him in shock. He looked at her and smiled gently, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Cordelia said softly, “It’s kind of odd to think of you as a Luthor. I mean I’m not jealous but it.” 

“You used to be the rich one,” Andrew continued, “And it’s hard for you, right?”

Cordelia nodded, “Yeah and my father and mother abandoned me so they could lay in the sun and drink and relax.” 

“Umm, maybe you could stay with us in Smallville?” Andrew said, “I mean this place is so big and empty.” 

Buffy smiled, ‘Cordelia in Smallville? It could definitely work but I’m not sure how Xander would take it though.’ 

She smiled at Andrew and said, “Don’t think I’m not considering it because it could be nicer here but I’m not sure.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “It’s up to you,” as he began to show them around.

 

Later that night Andrew was sitting down in the library with Lex and talking, “So Andrew,” Lex said, “Your friends from Sunnydale, they seem nice.”

“Thanks,” Andrew sniffed, “I missed them.”

“Good, maybe they can stay for a bit, you do need more friends here,” Lex said, “And also Mr Giles is going to be here tomorrow for your lessons also begin tomorrow,” Lex said, “He did train Ms Summers.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Good night Lex.”

 

TBC

 

Andrews’s friends along with Cordy and Oz are in Smallville now. The pairings will be Jonathon/Chloe but Larry is still up for grabs. I like to thank those people for the pairings. I will have Andrew and Clark’s ‘date’ to Metropolis in by Sunday.

How do you think Andrew and Clark’s outing too Metropolis go? Should Cordy and the others from Sunnydale stay in Smallville? Should the Blackmailing cop do his job like in cannon? What should happen to him this time around?

 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 11

 

Andrew began his private lessons with Giles, learning martial arts moves with Buffy while Lex had some man teach them both how to shoot guns. Lex took over his fencing lessons, telling him that these skills would help him learn how to stand on his own two feet. 

Giles taught him martial arts and also gave him lessons in languages so he would be able to communicate with other people, Giles was stunned at how much money Lex Luthor was paying for his brother’s education, he just prayed that this wasn’t some way to get back at his father, he wouldn’t let either Buffy or Andrew being used in schemes like that.

The week passed a bit too quickly for Andrew’s taste, ‘There’s not enough time,’ Andrew thought, he was going to meet Clark for their trip to Metropolis tomorrow. 

Larry noted the look on Andrew’s face and decided to help him with his date, he was like this when they tried going out, all nervous and jumpy. 

Andrew was in his bedroom performing some of the exercises Lex had taught him to calm himself down when Larry burst in and said, “Okay Andrew, you’re going to need some help with your date this weekend.”

“Gah!!” Andrew coughed, “Larry, don’t do that.” 

“No way, you’re going to screw things up if you’re that jumpy. Just learn to relax a bit about things,” Larry laughed, “Especially if you want to make friends with this guy.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Andrew said quietly, “But it’s hard, I really like this guy a lot.” 

“Then calm down and treat it like an outing with a friend,” Larry said smiling, “I’ll help you.” 

“Thanks,” Andrew said, “But I gotta do things myself and I’m going to treat it just like a friend but thank you Larry.” 

As Larry sat down on the bed, he looked at Andrew and thought, ‘Honestly, I can’t see the family resemblance but maybe if I looked hard enough.’ 

Andrew looked at the time and shooed Larry out and said, “I gotta get to sleep or else I’m going to be wired all day tomorrow and collapse and he’s going to carry me home.” 

“Then it means it was a good date,” Larry winked as he left the room and walked past Lex, who was talking to Cordelia and Oz about helping them find a place in Smallville for them and Jonathon and Larry.

The next day Andrew woke up and during breakfast Lex said, “I gave Clark some tickets to a game,” Andrew looked up at Lex and thanked him. Lex shook his head and said, “No, it’s for you to have fun, Clark will enjoy this I think, along with those museums.” 

Andrew nodded and he ran off and Lex called the driver to take him and Clark to Metropolis.

 

Meanwhile in Metropolis Lionel finally got the tests back and in fact had to test it twice. He snarled, she lied to him about Andrew, she showed him his gravestone in that godforsaken town, told him he died in childbirth. 

He threw a bottle of whiskey to the wall and watched as the whiskey flowed down the wall, ‘How did Lex know to find Josie?’ As he searched his computer files he found that a week before Andrew moved to Smallville Lex found files about Josie and him paying her money. He sat back and shook his head, he never paid her.

Lionel snarled, Andrew was his son and thought, ‘Well that settles it, I will have to go claim Andrew,’ but stopped himself, Andrew seemed almost afraid of him. He called a friend who informed him that Andrew was going to be in Metropolis, he decided that he would go and meet his son.

 

Andrew looked at the suit Lex had placed for him for the museum opening; he hated suits even if they looked nice. 

Clark saw Andrew come out and smiled, “Andrew, you look nice.” 

“Oh, Lex wanted me to wear this, it feels funny to wear but at least it’s better than what I was wearing at my cousin’s wedding,” Andrew said, “But then again dad let me have wine that night and I don’t handle alcohol very well.” 

“Oooh,” Clark winced, “What did you do?”

Andrew giggled a bit and said, “Threw up over my cousin’s dress,” and shuddered, “She wasn’t happy with me.” 

As they drove down to Metropolis Clark was talking about the new chores that his father wanted Andrew to try.

“I guess I could Clark,” Andrew said, “But why does he want me to work with the cows?”

“Because the animals love you and he wants you to get more experience with the larger animals,” Clark said, “And you might enjoy it, right?”

Andrew nodded and said, “So do you know what kind of game Lex gave you the tickets too? I’m not really big on sports games.” 

Clark pulled out the tickets and said, “Don’t worry; I’ll enjoy it for both us.” 

“Like I said, not sure about games but I’m sure you’ll have fun there Clark,” Andrew said happily.

They drove into Metropolis and Andrew smiled, he only got to see it before as they left it to go to Smallville; it was so bright here with all those skyscrapers here. 

As they stopped at the museum Andrew walked out nervously, he looked Clark who also looked a bit nervous himself. 

‘This place is nice,’ Andrew thought as he looked at some of the exhibits, including a piece of armour with a large S on it. He looked at it and wondered who would’ve gone to battle wearing that? 

He was still looking at it when he heard a voice say, “That’s the armour of Alexander the Great.” 

He turned around and squeaked, it was Lionel Luthor. His eyes went wide as Lionel regarded him. 

“Lex was kind to let you come here by yourself Mr Wells,” Lionel said as he took a sip from his glass of champagne. 

“Andrew’s not alone,” Clark said, interposing himself between Andrew and Lionel. 

Lionel looked at the protectiveness that the Kent boy was showing his son and approved, ‘Andrew needed friends, not sycophant yes men who would agree with everything he did,’ he smiled, ‘But Andrew’s meekness, now that would have to go but Lex was doing a good job in training him.’ 

“So what brings you down here Mr Kent?” Lionel said as he sat down at a table.

“Umm,” Andrew said, “I didn’t have any work to do at the Kent farm so Clark and I came down to explore.” 

‘Work at the Kent farm?’ Lionel thought, ‘As a farmhand? Interesting strategy that Lex is doing, I’m not sure I approve but perhaps it had merits, I will have to wait to see.’ Lionel said, “Farm work is it? Now that is interesting.” 

Andrew nodded, “I really like it too Mr Luthor, it reminds me of my Grandpa’s ranch.” 

Lionel smiled a bit and bade them to sit down and said, “Tell me more about yourself Andrew, I want to know everything about you.”

Andrew shot nervous looks at Clark, who looked a bit uneasy himself until Lionel held his hand out and said, “Not right now, you boys enjoy yourselves and you both have a couple of hours before your big game so I’ll see you later,” and walked off. 

Clark noted how hard Andrew was breathing and began to rub his back a bit, he whispered, “You want to leave?”

“No,” Andrew said, “I’m fine but if you need to leave you can, I’ll understand.” 

Clark shook his head, “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you and besides we still got a game to go to, right?”

Andrew smiled and as they were about to leave they ran into Lana and Whitney, they chatted for a bit about things and left. He looked at Clark and said, “Weren’t you upset by the fact that Lana came with Whitney? I know you like her, right?”

Clark didn’t really answer him as they watched a homeless man go to sleep on the bus stop. Andrew looked down and suddenly heard a screaming sound, there was a bus about to crash into it, he was about to run down and try to help him when Clark told to go inside so he could get some help. 

Andrew nodded; as he ran in he heard a crunching sound. He ran back out and saw the front of the bus; he ran down and saw Clark standing in front of it. He stared at Clark who looked back at him worriedly. 

“Are you alright Clark!!?” Andrew yelled as he ran down to check him over. 

“I’m fine,” Clark said, “It, umm, hit something else.” 

Andrew simply stared at Clark and shook his head, he didn’t want to force Clark to tell him, he could be patient and he wouldn’t tell anyone about this. 

Clark looked hopeful for a moment that Andrew would believe him, he was almost sure his father would hate having a Luthor, even Andrew, knowing the secret. 

As they left to go to the game they didn’t know there was someone else that saw what happened, one who wouldn’t keep Clark’s secret. 

At the game the good time had returned; Andrew was watching the football teams fight or doing something and suddenly realized that he was bored out of his skull, he was more interested in seeing how Clark was enjoying the game which was good as he wanted Clark to be happy being with him. 

Andrew got some popcorn and was eating it when Clark grabbed some and touched Andrew’s hand, causing Andrew to make a noise/ 

Clark said, “Sorry Andrew.” 

“No, it’s alright,” Andrew said, “I, Uhh, didn’t mind it,” and smiled at Clark to put him at ease as there was an uneasy moment. They chatted for bit and Andrew looked at Clark and said, “Thanks for helping me with Mr Luthor tonight.” 

“Well Andrew,” Clark said, “It was good night.” 

“Maybe,” Andrew stopped him, “We could do it again?” 

Clark thought it over and said, “Yeah, I actually had fun tonight and I wouldn’t mind spending time with you.”

 

TBC

 

How should happen the cop that is trying to blackmail Clark this time? What do you think about Andrew and Clark’s little outing? Do you think Andrew is right not to pressure Clark about his secret even though he can almost guess it?

 

Please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 12 

 

Andrew sighed as he walked to the manor, he was happy as Clark and his first little outing was alright though that accident with the bus concerned him, Clark was obviously not human but he was out in the sunlight so that discounted the normal creatures of Sunnydale. 

He got in and decided not to talk to Lex about what had happened as Andrew decided to keep Clark’s secrets to himself; he wouldn’t even let Clark know that. He knew he liked Clark enough to go around guessing Clark’s secret and still was curious about him as he survived something that would kill anyone normal. 

Buffy snuck in and said, “How was your date with Clark Andrew?” 

“Not a date,” Andrew muttered, “Just went to a museum and to a game.”

She looked at him and smirked, she whispered, “Me thinks the Luthor prince doth protest too much.” 

“You are dangerous,” Andrew muttered and laughed as she walked out.

 

The next day Clark looked weirded out and Andrew was getting concerned, his friend seemed really concerned about something, maybe his parents got angry about Metropolis? 

Clark looked at Andrew, his father was furious about Andrew nearly learning his secret. He liked Andrew but he didn’t trust Andrew as he was a Luthor and that instantly made him untrustworthy in Jonathon Kent’s eyes, Martha liked Andrew because he was trying his best to earn people’s trust.

“Hey Andrew,” Clark said, “How are you today? You looking forward to more hard work on the farm?” 

Andrew nodded and asked, “Are you alright Clark? Last night was a bit hectic.” 

Clark nodded and said, “Yeah but it was fun especially the game though the museum was a bit,” and hesitated in front of Andrew, hoping that he wouldn’t press about the accident. 

“That’s cool,” Andrew said with a smile on his face, eager to work as he liked the Kent’s, they seemed really honest and nice.

 

In the Torch Jonathon was dealing with some of Chloe’s computers, ‘Her system really needed to be worked on,” he thought, “At least.” 

“Jonathon,” Chloe giggled, “You’ve done so much, maybe you could join the Torch, please? I need some good workers, other than Clark and Pete.” 

“I, uhh, guess so,” Jonathon said, “But why me?”

“Because you got talent and I need someone who can come with me on my little investigations for the Torch,” Chloe said. 

Jonathon nodded, he’d love to work with her and not because she was hot, well that too but mostly because she was nice.

 

In the gym Larry was showing off his talents at football, impressing the replacement coach. He was impressed with how Larry moved on the field and he heard the kid was coming to stay here so they could definitely recruit him into the team, possibly even for just the year. 

Larry grinned eagerly these guys were better than his old team in Sunnydale and that was saying a lot, his old team was incredible these guys were good, something about their old coach forcing them to train hard.

 

Cordelia was unsure about what to do, she was impressed by the fact that Andrew’s family was wealthy, she had some wealth but not nearly the amount of money that the Luthor family had and she had no wish to return to Sunnydale. 

Oz sat next to her and said, “So, what’s up?”

She sighed and said, “I don’t want to go back to Sunnydale, it’s too painful there for me.”

He nodded, “Andrew’s brother has offered us both a place to stay here so I’m taking him up on his offer, it might be good for us both.” 

“You bet it would be good for us both,” Cordelia laughed triumphantly; “This is a good way for us to make a new life for us.”

 

Clark watched Andrew eating; he was terrified that Andrew suspected something about him and his secrets. He didn’t want his father to have to explain or himself having to explain about his powers, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Andrew; he trusted Andrew and he honestly liked him.

Andrew saw Clark staring at him and he smiled and said, “What?”

“Nothing,” Clark muttered and went back to eating his lunch. 

As school progressed Andrew noticed that Clark looked pensive and worried, was it that he suspected that he had abilities? He didn’t care if Clark had powers, sure it was cool but he still liked Clark. 

After school Andrew went with Clark back towards the farm and Jonathon greeted them both, he looked at Andrew with a bit of a look or so Andrew thought as he went to work in the fields tending to the cattle.

Jonathon looked at Clark and said, “So does he suspect anything Clark?”

“Dad,” Clark sighed, “Andrew’s a good guy, he only asked if I was alright today. I think he’s worried about me.”

“Not sure about that,” Jonathon said, “Remember Clark; Andrew is a nice kid and I like him but he’s also a Luthor and one day he’s going to be just like Lex and Lionel Luthor.” 

Clark sighed as his father left, his dad didn’t trust Andrew but, as Clark thought, he did trust Andrew, not enough to tell him his secret but enough to know that he probably wouldn’t care. He walked towards the entrance of the barn when the generator he and his dad had been working on dropped on him. 

Andrew heard the crashing sound and rushed to investigate, only to hear a man say, “You are impressive Mr Kent, it took me a while to find you but that’s what I love about small towns: everyone knows each other.” 

‘Crap!!’ Andrew thought, ‘What the hell is going on?’

“What do you want?” Clark asked a bit concerned. 

The man grinned, “You see, I have to make sure the world is safe for good people and sometimes I can’t always follow the law and now some people are suggesting that I’m dirty.” 

Andrew frowned darkly, ‘Sounds dirty too,’ he thought as the man continued his threat. ‘He’s threatening Clark?’ He decided that he’d handle this guy himself. 

When the man stopped talking Andrew quickly dashed back to the field and pretended that he didn’t hear anything. 

“Umm, Andrew? Clark called out nervously, afraid that he had heard anything. 

“Yes,” Andrew asked, “I’m busy with these cows, you need something?” 

“No,” Clark muttered, ‘Just let me help you with the cows.”

Andrew knew Clark was upset as he could see it in his face, he walked over and whispered, “You alright Clark? I heard a crashing sound.” 

“Mm? Yeah,” Clark nodded, still a bit upset. 

“Well do you wanna come over to my place tonight? Lex is visiting dad right now and you can stay for a bit, maybe hang out with me and Jonathon?” Andrew asked. 

“Not tonight,” Clark muttered, “Maybe you can stay for dinner? Mom’s been thinking about asking you to stay for dinner, she’s making a pot roast.” 

Andrew looked in Clark’s eyes and realized that Clark was more than upset he was angry. Oooh, he didn’t want to be that man right now but he knew that Clark probably wouldn’t kill the guy; he was far too nice to kill. 

Clark told Andrew to wait in the barn while he asked his parents to let him stay for dinner, Andrew got thoughtful, hopefully he could handle it but, Andrew sighed, he didn’t want to see Clark get into trouble. 

He was still thinking when Clark got back and looked a bit more relaxed and told him that he could stay, Andrew smiled a bit. 

As he walked in he noticed the Kent’s looked very tense, ‘Probably about that man that Clark probably told them,’ and as he ate the beef. Andrew noticed Mr Kent looking at him with that same look he gave him when he came in to do his chores and he mentally winced. 

“So,” Jonathon said, “Andrew, we might not need you around here too much during the winter, Clark and I can finish up the work.” 

Andrew looked a bit shocked but he didn’t look as shocked as Clark did who looked like he was about to say something but kept his mouth shut. Andrew understood why; if that guy was threatening them then he wasn’t about to get in the way. 

He ate a cut of beef as Martha tried to defuse the tense air between Clark and Jonathon, Andrew felt Jonathon’s patience was wearing thin, it had to do with that man and he knew he’d be in the way right now. 

After dinner was done Clark said, “Umm, Dad I’m gonna take Andrew home, I’m sure Lex is worried about him.” 

Jonathon nodded but added, “Come right home son, it’s a school night.” 

“Yes dad,” Clark said as he and Andrew walked outside. 

When they got outside Clark said, “I’m sorry Andrew, my dad’s under a lot of pressure right now, he doesn’t mean to be rude.” 

“Clark,” Andrew said, “It’s alright, I’m not going to stay where I’m not exactly welcome. Your dad doesn’t trust me and I guess I know why: it’s because I’m a Luthor, even if it’s not in name right now and he figures that I’m going to be just like my dad.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Clark said holding his hands out, trying to reassure Andrew. “That’s not it,” he repeated. 

As they got into the truck Clark tried to change the subject to get rid of the tension, he said, “So, have any of the local girls caught your attention?”

Andrew shook his head and Clark smiled, “Not even Chloe or Lana?”

“Umm, Clark,” Andrew said with a smile, “I like Lana but I don’t like her in that way.” 

Clark nodded when the mansion came up, he got out and walked Andrew to the door and whispered, “Good night Andrew and thanks for not getting into it with my dad.” 

Andrew smiled and said “Clark, it’s going to be alright, I promise,” and suddenly hugged Clark, surprising him, Clark returned the hug. 

“Thanks Andrew,” Clark whispered as Andrew walked inside and he walked out, back towards the truck. 

As Andrew walked in he saw Jonathon playing a game with Larry and he sighed, ’I will try this,’ he walked up as Buffy walked into the room. 

“Buffy,” Andrew whispered, “I need your help.” 

She grinned, “With what?”

“Clark,” Andrew sighed, “I think he’s in trouble and I want to help him and I need your help.”

Her grin turned to a frown and said, “With what?”

Andrew explained what he felt comfortable with telling Buffy about Clark and about this man who was blackmailing him to do things. 

“So what are we going to do?” Buffy asked, “Kill the guy?”

 

TBC

 

What do you want Andrew and maybe Buffy to do to deal with that crooked cop that’s blackmailing Clark? Should Andrew get a little darker? 

Don’t worry about Mr Kent; he is a little stressed about the blackmail.

 

Please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 13

 

Buffy listened to Andrew’s story, ‘Some guy was blackmailing Clark?’ She frowned, ‘Who would want to blackmail a farm boy from Smallville? There’s something Andrew wasn’t telling me but yeah Clark was a good guy; he was nice and the Kent’s reminded her of her parents.’ 

Andrew frowned, he hoped he could help Clark without revealing that he really knew about his secret and he didn’t want to inform others, he supposed the Kent’s wouldn’t be happy if he did that so he decided that he’d ask Jonathon for help. 

He walked over to Jonathon’s room and groaned, Jonathon was on his bed working on his computer, he waved Andrew in and said, “I’m working on a computer thing for Chloe, I hope she likes it.” 

“You like her already,” Andrew teased a bit, knowing that his best friend had picked a cool girl to have a crush on. 

Jonathon nodded, “Yeah, she’s smart, funny and pretty, I really like her; she’s nice to me as well and she doesn’t treat me like a joke.” 

Andrew hugged Jonathon smiling brightly and said, “Maybe Larry could help you win her over.” 

Jonathon groaned, “Larry’s busy, he’s got a crush on someone called Whitney.” 

“I know Whitney,” Andrew giggled, “He’s dating Lana Lang, she’s the head cheerleader or she was until a couple of weeks ago.” 

“I hope,” Jonathon muttered, “That Larry’s not going to get hurt by this Whitney guy.” 

“Well he’s nicer than some of the football team in Sunnydale,” Andrew grinned, “So maybe he might be cool with it but I don’t know him too well.” 

Jonathon gave a laugh of his own and said, “Maybe but what’s going on?”

Andrew explained everything he could tell about except for why Clark was being blackmailed, Jonathon sighed, Andrew had a secret and he had all rights to keep it. 

“Alright,” Jonathon said, “I’ll help but let’s not get into trouble and if this guy is willing to kill, I’m sure he’d kill us.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “But I’m not letting this guy get anything from Clark or hurt him or his family.” 

Jonathon nodded, he wanted to help Clark too and maybe get closer to Chloe, it’d be interesting too as he wanted to get closer to her. 

They called in Cordelia and Oz to help as well, Andrew began to get the information he wanted about the guy: Sam Phelan and he was a cop, that much they knew. 

Lex walked over and listened to Andrew talk about how to deal with this Sam Phelan and he frowned, he was proud of his little brother trying to help a friend of his but Sam Phelan was the dirtiest cop he knew of, his father always said that they could count on him for things but why was he interested in a farm boy in Smallville? 

He ran to his office and dialled his father’s office only to find out his father was gone and not to be expected to be back for a couple of weeks.

‘Now that’s odd,’ Lex thought, ’My father didn’t take trips like this, he at least informs us.’

 

In Sunnydale Lionel was heading to the Wells household, he knocked angrily and when Josie answered the door she frowned. 

Lionel looked at her and said, “He died in childbirth eh? If that’s the case then why the hell is Andrew with Lex right now in Smallville?”

She groaned, “You didn’t want him, you didn’t want me either.” 

“No,” Lionel stated coldly, “You used him to gain leverage with me and I told you that he will not be raised here. I’m here to serve you with this notice; Lex may have custody right now and I’m content to let that happen because he’ll help Andrew grow.”

“Good,” Josie whispered with relief but paled when Lionel looked at her and handed her a notice, she muttered, “What’s this?”

Lionel growled, “It’s a restraining order so you can’t get your hands on Andrew again,” as Lionel walked off he heard her scream: 

“You bastard Lionel, you didn’t want him.” 

“Is that what you told yourself?” Lionel said bitterly, “To make it better to keep Andrew from me?” She looked confused and he sighed, “If I didn’t want him then why did I have a nursery built for him? Why did I start a college fund for him if I didn’t want him?” 

“You’ll just turn him into someone as rotten as you are,” Josie sneered, “Like you’re doing with Lex.” 

Lionel frowned, “Mrs Wells, I will make sure that Andrew has the opportunities to be everything he can be but he won’t be in contact with you and do remember Mrs Wells, Andrew is a Luthor.” 

As he left Lionel began to make plans on how he could learn more about his son without Lex knowing that he knew and hopefully began a relationship with him.

 

Back in Smallville Andrew was sure they had a plan to help Clark deal with this Sam guy; hopefully nothing would fudge it up. Buffy, by listening to some gossip, heard that Mr Kent had tried to get rid of the man himself only to be driven off because they were in a situation that made Mr Kent not willing to use violence. 

As he went to sleep Andrew was sure he could at least try to help Clark deal with Phelan, he smiled in his sleep, he could actually do some good for his friend as long as nothing bad happened in the meantime. 

The next morning they got ready for school, Andrew wanted to make sure that Clark and his family were alright ,if the guy was a cop then he could make things awful for the Kent’s and they didn’t want the world to know about their son’s or his powers. 

Oz looked at Andrew and said, “Calm down, I’m sure Clark’s fine; it’s only been one night.” 

Andrew sighed, “No, it’s like this: if Clark wanted to make things easier on his family then he might do something for the guy and then who knows what might happen, right?” 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Larry said, “What can a kid like Clark do anyways?”

Andrew wasn’t sure about what Clark could do just that he needed some help right now and well he was sure he could do without him, no one was superman and could do things by themselves.

 

Clark looked pleased with himself; he had handled Sam Phelan by himself even if Lex called last night and asked him to let him help when he saw Andrew walk in. 

“Hey,” Clark yelled, “Andrew, how are you?”

Andrew looked surprised, ‘He looks happy or at least happier than he did last night, what happened?’ He waved at Clark who gave him a large grin. 

“What happened Clark?” Andrew asked, “I mean you look better than you did last night.”

“Feel better too Andrew,” Clark said as he sat down, “And don’t worry, I’ll talk to my dad, if you want to keep working on the farm you probably can.” 

‘That’s great,’ Andrew thought as he looked over, he realized that while he loved the farm work he liked being close with Clark: they had nice conversations and he was getting to know Clark better and better, that’s what he liked about the Farm. 

“Hey,” Andrew said, “Why don’t you come over tonight? We can watch a movie or something like that?” 

“Maybe,” Clark said, “Not promising anything, after all I have to get back to work on the farm, right?” 

Andrew nodded and ran off to class. Clark felt a bit light headed, he wanted to spend a bit more time with Andrew, maybe this was good for him. 

The day passed slowly, Andrew’s hope kept building up and up he wanted Clark to come over, he wanted his friends from Sunnydale to know him and hopefully like him. 

“Hey Andrew,” Chloe’s voice broke through his day dream and he looked at her. 

“Umm, sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you,” Andrew muttered, “I was just thinking of something.” 

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Chloe said, “I space out all the time but I need to ask you something: Jonathon looks at me all the time, does he, uhh, like me or something?”

Andrew grinned, “Yeah, he likes you. He thinks you’re pretty and smart, he was talking about you last night actually, maybe you could show him around but he’s also shy. 

Chloe sighed, “Maybe, not sure you know, just met him though I do like him, he’s nice and all.” 

“Then nothing,” Andrew grinned, “Maybe you guys can start out as friends, its better than how he was treated in Sunnydale, we didn’t have many friends. There was Larry of course and Cordelia, not sure about her friend Oz, never met him before now and hell, Cordelia only started liking us in the past year but some girls played jokes on him when he’d go out on a date with them; they’d do bad things or he’d come back with a black eye.

“Ouch,” Chloe winced, “I would probably go out on a date with him, just to get to know each other better.” 

“Okay,” Andrew grinned, “But I gotta get home, I might see Clark later though,” and ran into Oz’s van and headed home. 

 

Buffy sighed; it was one of those days: Andrew’s plan was good but she was afraid for him as a dirty cop probably wouldn’t care about shooting someone though he’d probably be killed by Lex soon afterwards, she knew Lex wouldn’t have a problem killing anyone who hurt his family. Over the weeks she spent with him she noticed he was hard on Andrew but not cold, he wasn’t afraid to give Andrew praise for when he did something good. 

‘Hell,’ Buffy thought, ‘Smallville had been good for all of them, Giles had found a nice home for himself stating that he didn’t want to have to bother the kids while they were at least having fun.’ 

When they got there Lex sighed, “Andrew, you better come with me, Jonathon Kent’s been arrested for something and I want to offer our help to them.” 

Andrew looked pale, “Poor Clark and the Kent’s, what did he do?”

“Not sure,” Lex growled, “But he didn’t do it, Jonathon Kent isn’t the kind of man who committed crimes but we will get to the bottom of it.” 

 

TBC

 

The dirty cop may or may not die like in canon; I will also start with the relationships of the story.

 

Do you want Andrew and Lex to help get Mr Kent out of the charges? Should Andrew tell Clark that he is at least aware of his abilities? And if so what should Clark’s reaction be?

 

Please rate and review.


End file.
